


Model for Love (I'm yours)

by myrandomnesslife (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clubbing, College, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Make-up, Masturbation, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Modeling, POV Alternating, Riding, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Stallison BFFS, Supportive Scott, Teasing, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs money to help pay back his student loans and to help his father with things at home and everything he finds doesn't pay nearly enough, so he researches jobs and finds a modeling job for Lingerie. He doesn't expect to find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had been wanting to find some sort of job to help pay back his student loans and to help his father at home, but he hadn’t had any luck with ones that paid serious money, so he did the only thing he could do.  _Research._

It was something he was good at. He was on the internet for hours searching different jobs and what they offer and he couldn’t find anything until he found a link to a modeling site. It was offering a job for a male model to model lingerie and Stiles gaped at the screen when he saw it, but the more he read, the more he started to see that maybe he could do this. He had a nice body. At least that’s what other people have told him and maybe he could work with this? Stiles clicked on the contacts list to call one of the people in charge to get more details about the job. 

He jotted down the number on a piece of paper and bookmarked the page, before he exited out of the tab. He would have to ask Scott to come with him to the appointment. 

~*~

Stiles ended up calling the number two days later and getting enough information to make an appointment with one of the coordinators of the modeling job. Now all he had to do was talk to Scott.

"Scott,  _please_!” Stiles whines, yanking on Scott’s hoodie.

"What do you need me there for?" Scott asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

"To make sure it’s not a scam." Stiles says, with a smile, patting Scott on the back.

"Fine, but you owe me." 

"Yes, buddy, anything." Stiles promises. He’s probably going to regret it later.

 

~*~

When Scott and Stiles arrived to the appointment, Stiles was nervous, he could feel sweat breaking out on his skin and he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. That was unprofessional? Right? 

They checked in at a desk and waited, Stiles signing his named on a piece of paper, before they sat down in the waiting room. It was really nice. Nicer than any other waiting room Stiles had ever been in. The seats were stark black and the walls were a deep purple, lined with pictures of models, in various states of undress. Some in black and white with lingerie and others were fashion photography. There was a table to Scott’s left with a Bamboo plant and another plant on the check in desk. An Orchid. 

Stiles looked an array of magazines that lined the table organized. He opted to just take out his phone and play Temple Run before he was being called in by a tall lady with dark brown hair, Scott following after him.

"Stiles, is it?" She asks, looking him up and down. "My name’s Lisa." 

Stiles gulps, feeling like a slab of meat under her eyes. He nods. “Nice to meet you.” 

"Well, come sit down." She points at black chairs opposite her desk for Scott and Stiles to sit in. "Let me explain what’s expected of you."

Scott and Stiles sit down immediately, trying to get comfortable when she folds her hands together looking at them closely. 

"You’re expected to show up 3 times a week, we can arrange your schedule here to fit with your college schedule, but essentially what you will be doing here, is modeling Lingerie for men." She clicks her tongue and looks at Stiles for a reaction.

Stiles smiles sheepishly at her, waiting for to continue.

"Some of the photos will be semi-nude. Sometimes you will be almost completely nude. It’s erotic." 

"…Okay." Stiles swallows. 

"It’s porn." Scott says, looking up at her.

Lisa glares at him. “It’s not porn. It’s art.” 

"Are you sure? Because they’re nude. I’m pretty sure that’s porn."

Lisa bites her tongue. “Art.”

Stiles sighs, “Ugh, Scott. Please, just go wait outside.”

~*~

Later when they go in another room, Lisa asks him to strip down to just his boxers to see what she’s working with and Stiles is a little bit shy, but then she calls in another person and Stiles doesn’t understand why she’s calling someone else in here.

Stiles stops dead in his tracks, mouth wide open when he sees him. He’s the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen with dark scruff and light eyes and Stiles would bend over so fast and let the guy fuck him so hard if Lisa would just leave—

Before Stiles can say anything, Lisa is speaking. ”This is Derek Hale. He’s your Photographer.”

Stiles chokes on his spit. “My what?”

"Your photographer." Stiles looks up as Derek replies. He’s so screwed. In more ways than one.

And hopefully the way he wants.

If he plays his cards right.

"He’s going to be photographing you in Lingerie." She says, tapping her pencil against the clipboard. She clicks her tongue before walking away to leave them to it.

~*~

"I'll show you what you will be wearing tomorrow." Derek says, ushering Stiles out of the room and into another room. A smaller one, with dressing racks lining the walls with several different clothing items, mostly Lingerie.

Derek scoured the Lingerie rack for the one Stiles would be wearing, he picked it out and looked it over before handing it to Stiles. It was a [Garter set](https://xdress.com/product/view/fishnet-garter-set-x1680) with black satiny panties and fishnets. 

"Do you want me to take them home with me or?" Stiles asks, looking at Derek's face and back down at the clothing in his hands. 

Derek smirks at him before he says, "Try them on. I need to see if they fit first or if we need to get a smaller size." 

Stiles gapes at him at the mere idea of just modeling them for Derek for no other reason. He hasn't had time to prepare. 

"Right here?" Stiles points at the area in the small room as a gesture for him to change and Derek just rolls his eyes. 

"No, there's a dressing room around the corner." Derek sighs, looking over the dressing rack one more time, before he says finally, "You do know how to put the garters on, right?" 

Stiles scoffs, "Of course." He could do this. It was a lie, he doesn't know how to put them on, but honestly, how hard could it be?

10 minutes later and Stiles has already got the panties on and the fishnets over them, but he's been trying to snap the Garters in place and it won't work. 

"What's taking so long?" Derek yells from outside the dressing room, a tick forming on his jaw.

"I--" Stiles starts, but before he can finish saying anything Derek is yanking open the door and stopping in his tracks as he takes in the sight in front of him. 

Stiles is flushed from trying to snap the Garters in place, and his pale skin that's covered in beauty marks is on full display. Derek inhales sharply, before he moves closer. 

Derek takes one strap of the Garter and easily snaps in into place. Stiles feels goosebumps rush over his flesh from the simple touch Derek gave him. 

Stiles watches Derek closely as he moves next to him, breathing in the faint smell of cologne on Derek and sighs when Derek snaps the last Garter and asks Stiles to follow him out.

Derek takes that time to look Stiles over, examining how tight the clothing is on Stiles' body. 

"It seems like it fits just right," Derek muses, turning Stiles around to look over his backside, the jut of his ass and the way the fishnets look on firm thighs, Derek's hands roam over Stiles' sides. 

Stiles breathes heavily, feeling weird under the scrutiny of Derek's eyes. If only the situation were different. 

"Is it okay?" 

"Yes, what time can you be in tomorrow?"

"2pm, I have school 'til 1:45, but it takes me awhile to get across town, so." Stiles says, turning around, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll see you then. You should probably consider shaving your legs for the photoshoot."

"...Alright." Stiles mutters, rushing into the dressing room to get out of the Garters. "Can you?" Stiles asks, shyly.

Derek sighs, going in there to help him once again. "I'm going to have to teach you how to do this." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance.

After the meeting with Derek, Stiles left with Scott, saying goodbye to Lisa and a goodbye to Derek or well he tried to say goodbye to Derek, it was more of Stiles stammering out his words and Derek just smirked at him before waving him out the door. 

Scott asked him how it went and all Stiles could do was try to hide his blush under his red hoodie. 

"It was fine." Stiles huffs as he watches Scott drive down the road. 

"So you’re taking the job then?" 

Stiles gives him a look that clearly says,  _"obviously"._  ”Yes, I am.” Stiles looks down at the drawstrings on his hoodie, playing with them for a moment before he says, “I need this job, Scotty.”  _  
_

Scott looks over at him, hands on the wheel. “I know.”

~*~

Stiles thought when he decided to go into criminal law that it would be easy, but he was fooling himself. It’s not as easy as he thought it was. He’s very bright, he’s good at school, but the problem was that his professors were downright boring. 

He once had a fellow student tell him that if the teachers are boring they just ended up dropping the class because it’s not even worth it and Stiles could finally see why they said that. He was starting to snooze in his criminology class and he needed this class. If only Ms. Buckley wasn’t such a bore. 

He could only hope that his photoshoot with Derek later would be way more eventful. Scott wasn’t going with him this time, though. He was hanging out with Allison. They were probably going to go on another one of their dates and Stiles would laugh if he wasn’t so jealous. 

Stiles taps his pencil against his desk, looking up at the teacher across the lecture hall as she continues to lecture on and on about something Stiles isn’t sure. 

He’s probably going to fail.

When the clock ticks down ‘til the time class is over, Stiles is thrumming with anticipation and a little bit of anxiety at the thought of seeing Derek again. He’d already finished with his other classes. Most of them were morning classes and this was his only afternoon class. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of here and maybe grab and cup of coffee from the campus Coffee shop before he left campus to head to the modeling gig. 

Ms. Buckley gave them an assignment out of their book and Stiles quickly jotted down the page numbers and the rest of what he was supposed to do before he hightailed it out of there. 

~*~

He didn’t know the first thing about modeling, but he figured it couldn’t be that hard, right? 

When he got to the photoshoot, right on time might he add. Derek had immediately ushered Stiles in. Helping him into the Lingerie and then into the room where Camera’s were set up under a backdrop and lighting. Stiles was starting to get uneasy about all of this. 

He was going to be sitting on some sort of plush couch with a sheet barely draping over him. One leg spread, so you can see the inside of Stiles’ right thigh covered in black fishnets. 

Stiles did end up getting rid of his leg hair. He shaved it, but it took too long, so next time he decided to try waxing. His legs were nice and smooth and he never thought he would like it like that, but he was pleasantly surprised.

He watched Derek setting up his Camera, adjusting the setting on the lens and looking at Stiles every now and again to make sure Stiles was still sitting the way he wanted. 

Derek took a deep breath, moving his Camera closer, “Arch your neck and close your eyes, ” Derek instructs, taking several shots, the Camera flickering as Stiles sits perfectly still. 

Derek licks his lips, nodding even though he knows Stiles can’t see him. “Alright, now, put your left hand on the side of your neck, right near your jaw.” 

"Am I doing okay?" Stiles asks, opening one eye, his eyelashes fluttering. 

Without even thinking, Derek takes a couple shots of Stiles like that, filing them away for later. Maybe he’ll use them for something else. 

"You’re doing great." Derek smiles softly, "Can you put your right arm on your thigh and spread it a little more?"

Stiles blushes, nodding. 

Derek keeps taking more and more photos of Stiles and Stiles is like a natural at this without even really trying. 

Derek ends up instructing Stiles for more poses and Stiles even lets out a few laughs that Derek catches on Camera and Derek can’t help but smile _himself_ at how beautiful Stiles is. 

Their first shoot went wonderfully and Stiles was ecstatic for the next one, which wasn’t happening until two days later, unfortunately. Derek was booked. 

~*~

Stiles scratches his head nervously, “Well, today went good?”

Derek nods, “I look forward to our next photoshoot.”

Stiles perks up, brown eyes sparkling. “Me too.” 

"I’ll see you later then." 

"Yeah." Stiles grins, waving at Derek as he leaves. 

~*~

Stiles drove home with a content smile on his face. His photoshoot with Derek went better than he imagined and he had fun while doing it too. 

He didn't expect to enjoy it so much. It was definitely different. He wouldn't get to see Derek for two full days, though. As much as it sucked, Stiles needed that time to catch up on homework, and Derek had other models that he photographed. 

~*~

When Stiles got home, he wasn't surprised to find his dad already asleep on the recliner, the television in the background a sort of white noise for his sleeping. He was snoring and Stiles smiled to himself, taking the blanket he kept on the side of the couch and draping it over his father before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Night, Dad. Love you." Stiles mutters, turning off the light outside and leaving the lamp in the living room on before heading upstairs to his bedroom. 

His bed called to him when he collapsed on it, not even bothering to get undressed or get under the covers. Soon he was drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his next encounter with Derek. 

~*~

"Stiles!" Stiles could hear his father yelling from downstairs when he grabbed his pillow from underneath him and shoved his face further in it to try and block out the noise. It was too early.

Stiles shuffled forward to look at the time on his alarm clock and groaned when he saw that it was only 6 am. 

"Do you have an early class today?" 

"No." 

"Then why don't we go to breakfast at the diner?" Stiles couldn't help the smile appeared on his face as he got up from bed.

"Sure, give me a 5 minutes." 

Stiles hurried to get ready to go with his father to breakfast. His first class wasn't until 11:30 am and that gave him plenty of time to have breakfast with his dad and maybe squeeze in a quick studying session to get some homework done. 

He decided on putting on a different shirt and some deodorant, quickly brushing his teeth and combing his hair. It has become a decent length since he made the last minute decision over the summer to let it grow out. He hadn't had long hair since before his mother died. Sometimes he found himself wanting to go back to a buzz cut and maybe he would. 

"I'm ready!" Stiles grins, walking fast down the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how is school?" Dad asks, digging into his scrambled eggs and taking a bite. 

Stiles smiles, picking up his cup of orange juice and taking a swig of it before he replies, "It's good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I have to catch up a little on some of my homework." Stiles mutters lowly, using his fork to stab a piece of sausage before he shoves it into his mouth.

"You're behind?" His Dad gives him a disappointed look and Stiles just wants to crawl under a rock because he hates seeing his father look at him like that. 

Stiles tries to finish chewing his food, swallowing around it and taking a sip of his drink, before he says, "Not that behind. I've just been trying to find a way to pay back my student loans, so I found a job."

Dad sighs, leaning back against the booth, "I just want you to be okay."

"I know, Dad." Stiles grins up at him. 

~*~

The next time Stiles saw Derek, he was disappointed to hear that the photos Derek took of him were just a test to see how well he photographed. They were draft photos that Derek gave to his editor and the editor said they were really good, but next time to have Stiles put in the make-up chair. 

"I have to wear make-up?" Stiles blanched, giving Derek a confused look.

"Yes. It's for the final product." Derek sighs, walking with Stiles to another room to sit down. 

"So what are you going to do with those photos if they're not going to be published anywhere?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to keep them?" Derek asks instead. 

Stiles gapes at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, you can have them if you want." 

Stiles smiles, nodding at Derek when Derek hands over a yellow envelope with the pictures inside. 

~*~

Stiles adjusted the [red lace garters](https://xdress.com/product/view/sweet-tooth-lace-garter-x20412) over his black panties, snapping the garters into place and fixing the black mesh thigh highs so they rested properly on his thighs, snug. Walking out of the dressing room and into the other room he saw Derek already ready for their shoot, waiting for him.

Stiles watched Derek's intake of breath as he walked into the room, but chose to ignore it. Passing it off as nothing. Derek couldn't possibly, could he?

"How do you want me today?" Stiles smirks, putting one hand on his bare hip.

"You need to go to make-up first." Derek says simply, pointing towards the far corner of the room where a short lady with red hair waves at him. Stiles hesitantly waves back before he nods at Derek and walks over to her. Derek following shortly afterwards.

"What do you want me to do with his face?" The lady asks, ushering Stiles into a chair before she moves the chair in front of a mirror so she could look closer at his face to see what she's working with.

"Something simple."

"So, eyeliner, blush and a light lip?"

"Yes, Lydia." Derek nods, "Don't cover up his moles." Derek says before he walks off. 

Stiles' face reddens at that, watching the lady--Lydia move around to grab items of make-up to put on him.

Lydia grabs what Stiles assumes is a brush to dust his cheeks with blush and starts blushing his cheeks with it. Stiles closes his eyes. She dusts it over his eyelids and down his neck.

Stiles sneezes lightly, opening his eyes again as Lydia grabs a black pencil. "You need to sit still for this and not make any movements or I could poke you and it will hurt." 

Stiles gulps, nodding. 

"Keep your eyes open." Lydia instructs, moving closer to Stiles and carefully applying eyeliner to each eye with precision, Stiles blinks, his eyelashes fluttering. He can't help it, but Lydia works through it like a champ, going to Stiles' other eye and applying the liner.

After she's done with the liner, Stiles blinks his eyes one more time to get used to the foreign feeling on his eyes. She grabs a small tube of lip color and opens the cap, dabbing some on Stiles' lips before grabbing a smaller brush with a handle and using that to liberally apply it all over Stiles' lips. 

"There you go." Lydia quirks her lips. "Damn, I'm good." She turns Stiles around to the mirror.

Stiles' shocked face just makes her smirk. "Do you do this all the time?" Stiles admires the way the eyeliner accentuates his eyes and makes them pop, and the light blush all over his face and neck makes his skin seem brighter and his lips. Wow. He never in all his twenty-two years imagined he would be wearing make-up, but he actually looks really good in it. 

"What do you think?" She gives him a look. 

~*~

Stiles walks over towards Derek after Lydia gives him the okay to go, waiting for Derek to say anything to instruct him. 

"I want you to stand over there." Derek says, coughing into his fist to stop himself from saying anything he might regret.

"Alright. " Stiles walks over the backdrop, standing against it, legs spread. 

"Just like that." Derek adjusts a Camera setting, before taking a few shots of Stiles with his mouth wide open and his eyes looking fierce. These shots will do nicely with the editor, if not Derek will probably keep them to himself.

Stiles smiles softly, "Do you want to change poses?" 

"Um, yes." Derek tries, angling his Camera forward before taking it off the stand and walking closer to Stiles. 

Stiles moves away from the backdrop and waits for Derek to give him a suggestion for another pose. 

Derek doesn't say anything, so Stiles decides to move to his side and angle his head towards the Camera a coy smile on his face. It's not really erotic, but Derek wanted poses and he wasn't saying anything. 

Stiles came up with an idea instead, taking one finger and sticking it in his mouth, suggestively, his eyes never leaving Derek's, the Camera taking several shots as Stiles moved his body in different poses. 

~*~

After the shoot, Derek had waited 'til Stiles had gotten dressed in his other clothes before he spoke to him. 

"It's kind of tradition for our new models." Derek says, holding a small box with the company logo on it, before giving it to Stiles. 

"Oh, what is it?" Stiles' eyes light up as he takes the box from Derek's hands.

"We give a gift to the new models as a welcoming present." Stiles opens the gift, pushing aside the special paper before he gapes at the black fabric. [Lace](http://www.amazon.com/Candyman-CandyMan-Mens-Lace-Jockstrap/dp/B00I5C54GK), he picks it up out of the box and shows it to Derek.

"Is this a jock strap?" Stiles says, shocked.

"Yes." Derek grins, a small blush on his face.

"I didn't even know they made jock straps like this."

"Do you not like it? We can get you something else."

Stiles shakes his head, "No, I like it. It's very kind of you. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles went home in a rush—eager to try the gift Derek got for him on. He knew it was stupid and he may be reading too much into it, but the idea that Derek picked it out for him, made him happy. 

When he finally got home, he didn’t see his father’s sheriff cruiser in the driveway, which meant that he was probably working a late shift tonight, so Stiles dropped his keys in the small bowl by the door, locking the door behind him and hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Shuffling out of his clothes and throwing them somewhere to the side, Stiles walks over towards his bed where he set down the gift box, opening the box, he pulls out the jock strap and lowers it towards his feet to step into. 

The lace is surprisingly comfortable on his skin and it’s not too tight on his junk, but it keeps everything in place and his ass looks amazing. 

Stiles admires the way his butt looks in mirror in his bathroom, the pale cheeks, plump and round covered in thin straps of black lace. 

He reaches to grab for his cellphone to take a picture, but decides against it. Taking off the jock strap and changing back into his boxer briefs, Stiles sets the jock strap back in the box before shoving it in his dresser underneath his other underwear and two of his dildos. 

He files off a quick text to Derek.

 _Thank you._  Stiles sends, smiling before he sets his cellphone down beside him as he lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

It doesn’t take long before he gets a reply from Derek.

_I take it you like them then?_

Stiles snorts.  _Yes._  He types out real quick, waiting for Derek’s reply.

_I’m glad._

Stiles presses call on Derek’s number before he can even think. He wanted to ask Derek a question. He’d been thinking about it for a few days recently, but he wasn’t sure how the modeling agency would take it. 

"Hello, Stiles." Derek says.

"Hey, I had a question."

"Sure."

"What is the company’s policy on haircuts." 

Derek is silent for what feels like a full minute before he replies. “You want to get a haircut?”

"It was a last minute decision over the summer to let it grow out and I used to have a buzz cut, but I want to go back to that. Would they let me?" Stiles asks. 

"I will tell them. It’s good that you ran it by me first, though. Some models just don’t give a shit and do whatever they feel like regardless of contract."

Stiles laughs, his breath making a cracking sound through the speaker of the phone. “Yeah, I figured I would rather run it by you just to be safe.”

Derek can’t help the smile that appears on his face even though he knows Stiles can't see him through the phone, “I appreciate it.” 

~*~

Stiles ended up cutting his hair like he said he would. Standing in front of his mirror, shirtless with a plain white towel over one shoulder and an electric razor in his hand, he turns the "on" button on and puts it to one side of his head, pressing down to the side, the buzzing sound, shaving off a large patch of his hair; falling to the ground. Stiles looks at it before he continues on, the hair falling one after the other on each side. 

When he's finally finished, he looks at himself in the mirror, turning off the razor and setting it down on the countertop, using his towel to wipe off the hair that got on his chest. He brushes his hands over the soft fuzzy hairs, feeling it on his skin. 

He feels like himself again. 

Stiles gets the small broom in the cabinet underneath his sink and scoops up the clumps of hair before throwing it in the trash next to the toilet. He shoves the broom back in the cabinet and washes his hands and dries them, stepping out of his boxers, before hopping into the shower.

Turning the knob for hot and cold, he adjusts the setting to the perfect temperature, moaning when the water splashes him. It feels so good. Stiles wraps a hand around his cock, and squeezing the tip to apply pressure. He hadn't masturbated in a week. He'd been too stressed out from school, and he'd wanted to. Derek was driving him insane. 

He wanted to be fucked so bad. 

Stiles bites his bottom lip, palming his balls as he reaches behind him to circle his hole with a finger, wet, before slipping it in, just to the knuckle. Stiles arches forward at that, hand still gripping his cock. He can feel it in his belly. He's close, _so_ close. 

Stiles pumps his cock, one finger in his ass, jabbing at his prostate, water cascading down his body when he finally comes it's with a shout of Derek's name, come shooting from his cock all over the tile in his shower, the water washing it away down the drain. He feels spent, but the orgasm was well deserved. 

He stays in the shower for a few more minutes, washing up, before he gets out, drying off and walking into his bedroom to get dressed.

Stiles fumbles through his dresser drawer for a pair of pajama bottoms and t-shirt, he slips them on, heading downstairs when he sees his dad watching the news in the recliner. 

His Dad looks up and smiles. "I see you decided to go back to the buzz cut." 

"Yeah. The longer hair just wasn't me, I guess." Stiles says, running his fingers through the shorn hair, smiling softly. He sits down on the couch that's next to the recliner. 

"It looks good on you." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

~*~

"What do you want me in today?" Stiles grins, looking around the room with several dressing racks, he looks through them with curious eyes as Derek searches for the right one. 

"Here." Derek says, handing Stiles the one he was searching for. 

Stiles takes it and goes into the dressing room to change. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Stiles whistles lowly. He looks good. He really likes this set of [Lingerie](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/post/84301469314). It's red and black, the garters are red lace and cross at the middle with a small red bow and have four snaps that connect the the red thigh highs, the panties are black with a red trim and black bow in the middle. 

Stiles gets his make-up done quickly, Lydia gives a compliment on the Lingerie he's wearing and Stiles can't help but preen to himself at that. 

Derek calls him over after he's done, waiting by the backdrop with the Camera in his hand. Stiles follows where he points, standing to the side of the backdrop. They've developed this routine. Stiles will usually just come up with his own poses and Derek photographs them. But that's only because Derek doesn't really say otherwise. So Stiles has more leeway with the poses that get published. 

Derek coughs, looking at Stiles. "Your haircut looks nice." 

Stiles blushes, "Thanks." He turns his back towards Derek, hands on the backdrop with his face facing down to the side, his eyes close. He's wearing mascara and eyeliner with darker pink lipstick this time and when Derek photographs the picture, the breath in his lungs leaves him. Hazel eyes staring straight at Stiles, _mesmerized_.

The way Stiles stands, is so simple, but graceful at the same time and Derek takes the time to catalogue every mole and freckle on Stiles' back to memory. 

Stiles flutters his lashes, lips parted in a slight pout. Derek takes several close shots of his face like that. 

He's so screwed if things continue this way. Derek has never had a model make him feel this way.


	5. Chapter 5

"How come you don’t model?" Stiles asks, sitting down on a plush chair next to the backdrop, legs spread. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of [pink lace](https://xdress.com/product/view/bold-lace-brazil-brief-z291) panties. 

Derek scoffs from his spot that he’s sitting. They were sitting down because Stiles decided he wanted to talk instead of model. “I like Lingerie on other people. I have no desire to wear it myself.” 

Stiles laughs, throwing his head back and Derek doesn’t miss the way the vein in his neck protrudes as he laughs with his whole body. “I was referring to modeling in general. You’re a very attractive man. You could definitely model if you wanted.” Stiles muses.

Stiles stands up instead before Derek can reply, turning his back to Derek. 

"You like this instead?" Stiles winks over his shoulder, shaking his ass. 

Derek smirks, lifting up his Camera and taking a shot of Stiles. He’s not going to use that picture of course and it’s not going to be published, but he’ll probably give it to Stiles.

"Maybe." Derek murmurs thoughtfully, eyeing Stiles up and down.

~*~

Derek visits his editor later (who also happens to be his sister), handing her more pictures of Stiles and she just gives a look that says  _"Show them to me"._  Like Derek is some kind of slave. He’s a photographer and she has two hands. Nevertheless, he opens the envelope and sets the pictures down in front of her in a row. 

Laura looks over them in silence, her lips pursed, eyes concentrated. 

Finally, she says. “Where did you find this guy?” 

"He came into the agency a few weeks ago and applied for a job." Derek says simply.

"He’s a natural, Derek. He could be more than just a Lingerie model."

Derek frowns, stepping back to sit in one of her purple lounge chairs next to her desk. 

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Laura looks at him with curious eyes. "Isn’t that what you want for your models?"

Derek shakes his head. “Of course, I do. I just— Nevermind.”

~*~

Scott comes over after Stiles gets home, excited about his date with Allison. 

Stiles just smiles when Scott walks in the door, patting Scott on the back before he asks Scott if he wants something to drink. 

"I’ll take a bottle of water." 

"Sure, Scotty." Stiles walks over to the fridge and gets two bottles for both of them before he joins Scott on the couch, handing Scott his water. 

Stiles opens the cap of his water and takes a swig. 

"How is the modeling gig?" Scott asks, leaning his arm against the cushiony part of the couch.

Stiles nods, “It’s good. Derek’s good.”

"Derek? Who’s _Derek_?" 

"He’s my photographer."

"It sounds like you like him." Scott smiles knowingly. 

"Maybe a little." Stiles grins shyly, "We flirt every once in awhile. I don’t know if it means anything, but he looks at me sometimes and I swear it’s like he wants me, but I don’t know. He’s hard to read."

"It’s that unresolved sexual tension you two having going on, isn’t it? It’s barely brewing at the surface." Scott laughs when Stiles gapes at him, slapping him on the shoulder. 

~*~

Stiles saw Derek again the next day after his last class. He stopped by the coffee shop near the agency before he walked in and checked himself in at the front desk before walking on back to see Derek in the Lingerie room.

Stiles smiles when he sees him looking at different racks of Lingerie. "Did you miss me?" Stiles teases.

"Nope." Derek snorts.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles rolls his eyes, perusing one specific rack lined with panties. Stiles picks up white lace ones and shows them to Derek. "Can I wear these for today's shoot?"

Derek sets down his clipboard and walks over towards Stiles. "If you want. We don't need anything specific for today."

Stiles beams, running into the dressing room to change.

Derek just laughs, going into the other room to set up his Camera. 

~*~

Stiles shuffles himself on his side, laying down on a white fluffy comforter, his back to Derek. He feels more exposed than he has ever been in front of Derek. He feels bare. _Vulnerable_. Like Derek could take him apart with just one look and Stiles would be helpless to stop it. 

Derek instructs Stiles to place left hand over his head and his right arm in front of him, putting his legs [closer together](http://lacebulges.tumblr.com/post/60687330498). 

Stiles hears the Camera shutter go off several times and doesn't even think too much of it, just lays still on his side, breathing softly. The fabric he's laying on his really comfortable and he could fall asleep on this mattress, but he has to stay awake for the shoot.

Derek groans inwardly when his Camera catches the beauty mark on Stiles' left cheek where it meets his thigh. He wants to kiss it and roam his hands all over Stiles' body, but he can't. 

Stiles is his model. 

It's not professional to get involved with your models. Derek has never done so. Even though every instinct in his gut is telling him to just fuck professional and have Stiles all to himself.

He doesn't even know if Stiles feels the same way. They flirt, sure. But casual flirting doesn't always mean something.

~*~

"Do you wanna go out for drinks later?" Lydia asks, sipping on her latte.

"Like as in a date?" Stiles gawks at her.

"No, like as in friends." She gives him a look that Stiles clearly reads as, _"Are you stupid?"_

"Um, okay. When?" 

"Tonight. Laura and Derek are coming with too." 

"Laura." Stiles sounds confused. 

"Yeah, she's Derek's sister. Also the editor of the company." 

"Oh. Okay. Where is the place at?" 

"Jungle. The gay club." Lydia says, looking at her nails.

"I'll be there." 

Stiles leaves after that. Saying a quick goodbye to Derek before he hurries out the building to go to his car and leave to beat traffic.

~*~

"You're going out?" Scott gives him a look. 

"Yes."

"With Derek." Obviously.

"Yes, but it's with two other people, so it's not a date." Stiles corrects him.

"But you want it to be?" Scott asks, curious.

"Of course I do." Stiles tries. They're in Stiles' room, Scott on Stiles' bed watching Stiles look for something to wear for tonight while Stiles explains everything. "But I don't know if he likes me like that." 

"Have you ever tried talking to him about it? It can't hurt." Scott suggests, leaning back on one of the pillows on Stiles' bed.

"Can't hurt? Yes it could. I could get heartbroken." 

"Well, you're never going to know unless you put yourself out there." Scott raises his eyebrows in challenge when Stiles turns around to look at him.

"When did you get so wise?" 

"I have you as my best friend." Scott grins. 


	6. Chapter 6

After yelling at Scott several times because he couldn’t find something to wear, Scott took him to see Allison and Allison helped him with clothes he already had because he didn’t have time to go shopping and Allison was the best.

She picked out his pair of red skinny jeans that hugged his ass nicely and told him to wear them with his black lace up vans and a one of his older white t-shirts that barely fit him. They were tight on him. 

"That’s the point." Allison says, looking over at Stiles. 

"Yeah, well the shirt is poking at my nipples. I’m not sure I want them to be chafed by the time the night is done." Stiles pouts, putting his arms over his chest self consciously. 

"You look good, though." She smiles at him. 

"Thanks, Ally." 

"Now go have fun and get really drunk." She laughs when Stiles glares over his shoulder. 

~*~

"Good, you’re here." Lydia smiles, rushing over to Stiles in the throng of gyrating bodies when she sees him walk in the door after being let in by the bouncer. 

"Hello to you too?" 

Lydia just chooses to ignore that and grabs onto his arm and drags him to the bar where Stiles sees Derek and some lady, which he assumes is Laura. She’s tall with dark hair and light eyes. It must run in the family.

"I want to introduce you to Laura." Lydia smirks when Laura turns around from talking to Derek to look at Stiles. "Our editor."

Derek’s breath catches in his throat, clearly shocked to see Stiles here of all places.

"I’m—" Stiles starts.

"Stiles." Laura deduces, reaching her hand out to take Stiles’ in hers. Stiles shakes her hand. "It’s nice to meet you. You’re very talented."

"I— Thank you." Stiles blushes, looking down, not use to the praise. Stiles lets go of her hand. His hands feel clammy all of a sudden. 

He moves closer to the bar to look for the bartender when a guy comes over, putting a rag over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows. “What can I get for you?”

"A Corona with the lime wedge at the top." Stiles says, settling himself on one of the barstools. 

The bartender busies himself with making other drinks before he finally gives Stiles his beer, setting it next to Stiles and giving Stiles a wink before he walks away to help other people with their orders. 

Derek eyes him carefully as he takes a swig from his beer before he gets up and walks over to Stiles to sit next to him. 

"Hey." Stiles greets playfully, bumping his shoulder next to Derek’s. "You don’t sound like you’re having fun." Stiles looks at Derek’s face for a reaction, watching the way Derek’s eyebrows pinch together almost painfully.

Derek holds his own beer in his hands, looking down at it, before he replies, “Laura was trying to hook me up with someone.” Derek says honestly.

Wow. Stiles did not expect Derek to be that honest about why he was down.

"You don’t want to hook up with someone?" 

"It’s not that." Derek winces. "It’s just, I don’t want to hook up with just anyone. And there is someone I’ve been thinking about."

"Oh." Stiles breathes out, eyes widening.

"What about you?" Derek asks, taking a sip of his beer. Stiles follows the movement when Derek’s adams apple bobs in his throat. Stiles swallows before he says anything.

"I kinda like someone too, but I just don’t know if they feel the same way." 

"Yeah?" Derek’s eyes darken, he leans closer, hesitantly. 

Stiles licks his lips, cheeks flushed. He nods. 

Derek leans forward sealing their lips together. It’s like everything stops for them, for those few moments their lips connect, and Stiles moans through it, biting on Derek’s lower lip and licking into his mouth, he reaches forward to cradle Derek’s head in his hand with his free hand, winding his fingers through Derek’s dark hair.  _Finally_.

Derek feels alive. He’s wanted this and he wasn’t sure if Stiles would too, but he had to just try. So he took a chance when he leaned forward and took Stiles’ plump lips in his and it was the best decision he ever made. Derek groans through the kiss, sucking on Stiles’ tongue. He runs his hand over Stiles’ shorn hair as he feels Stiles arch into his touch.

Lydia looks over at them, a smirk on bright pink lips. “I’m not surprised.” 

"Surprised by what?" Laura asks, taking a sip of her dirty martini. 

Lydia points at Derek and Stiles and Laura just grins. “Everything makes sense now.”

Laura smiles when Stiles takes his drink and Derek's drink from his hand and sets it on the bar top before muttering "Watch these for us, please?" and grabbing Derek's hand before he rushes onto the dance floor with Derek. 

Derek doesn't miss the amusement in his Laura's eyes as Stiles drags him on the dance floor. Derek follows him though, eager. 

~*~

The music stops to a low bass sound and Derek moves their hips closer together so their groins are touching and he can't help but bite his lips at finally being able to touch Stiles like this. It feels too unreal.

Stiles just winds his arms around Derek's neck lazily as he moves his hips against Derek's, hot breath fanning against Derek's lips, his right hand comes up to stroke feather light touches on Derek's stubbled cheek, looking into Derek's eyes with such a hunger that Derek can't help but drown in it. 

Stiles surges forward, taking Derek's lips in his, his hand that's still around Derek's neck lazily playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Derek's neck. Their kisses are hungry and desperate, almost like if they don't do this, they'll never get to. 

Derek moves his hand down Stiles' sides, gripping Stiles' ass in his jeans and swallowing the moan Stiles makes through their kiss. 

Stiles takes that time to maneuver himself so his back is to Derek. He pulls Derek closer towards him from behind, grinding his ass back against Derek's jean clad cock. 

Derek groans, reaching forward and brushing his hand up and down Stiles' chest. Stiles sways his hips, each movement of his ass causing delicious friction on Derek's cock and Derek stifles another moan as his finger brushes over Stiles' nipple over the fabric. He watches Stiles' lips part out in a moan before he leans forward, whispering, "Are those sensitive?" 

Stiles' only response is to grind farther back into Derek's impossibly large erection. 

Derek's hand that was on Stiles' chest wanders down to Stiles' crotch, cupping it in his hand. He doesn't miss the loud moan Stiles lets out. 

Stiles grabs Derek's head in his hand and kisses him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they finally went for it.
> 
> i've never written slow build before. usually i just write established relationship cos it's easier for me to write, but i'm trying. so. 
> 
> i'm not going to have them have sex yet. they'll go on dates, but i'm gonna try and work up to it and feelings. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Allison laughs, shaking her iced coffee. “So let me get this straight.”

Stiles glares at her. 

"You went to the club and kissed him?"

"He kissed me!"

"But you kissed him back?" Stiles nods, sipping on his latte. 

"And then you went dancing and went back to his place and you didn’t have sex?" She gives him a  _bitch please_ look. 

"No, we didn’t." 

"See, I don’t believe you." She eyes him closely, flipping her curly hair to the side of her face. 

Stiles just sighs, “We just talked alright. I don’t know that much about him and it was nice.” 

"Okay. So, when are you going to see him again?" That’s right. Allison doesn’t know about his job. Scott wouldn’t tell her unless he specifically said he could and Stiles didn’t say anything, so. 

"Um, I’m probably going to see him tomorrow." Stiles mumbles, ripping apart a piece of his muffin and popping it into his mouth. 

Stiles would be doing another shoot with Derek tomorrow and Allison doesn’t need to know that. It’s not that he’s ashamed, it’s just that he doesn’t know if he’s ready to tell her about that just yet. 

"What time is your class?" Allison looks at him when Stiles checks his phone, looking at the time. 

"In about 45 minutes." Stiles groans. "I finally managed to catch up on all my homework and I sent it to my professor, but I think she hates me. Isn’t she not allowed to hate me, though? I aim paying for her time to teach me."

Allison giggles, “I’m glad I took online classes. Going in every day or every other day like High School is irritating.” 

"Did you like online classes?" Stiles eyes her curiously.

"I did." She clicks her tongue, "They’re definitely not for everybody, though."

~*~

"Mr. Stilinski!" Ms. Buckley called him, waving a stack of papers at him. 

Oh god. 

"Yes, I’m coming hold on." Stiles got up from his spot at the back of the lecture hall and walked down to the podium and desk where she was standing next to, Burgundy glasses perched low on her nose, tapping a black pen on the podium as she waited for him to approach her.

She handed him back the homework items he had turned into her personally. Ms. Buckley didn’t like email. Which was unfortunate for Stiles because all of his professors were okay with him sending in his assignments via email, but Ms. Buckley didn’t. So he had to bring the assignments with him to turn them in. He almost didn’t get those assignments in, his shoots with Derek sometimes lasting hours. He didn’t blame Derek, though. 

Stiles looks down at the papers in his hands and raises his eyes at the grading scores. “Really?” 

"Yes. Look, I know you were somewhat behind because of your new job, but just tell me next time and we can work something out. Maybe get you some extra credit so you won’t fall behind." She smiles at him before walking away to sit down at her desk and picks up a piece of paper to look at. 

"T-thank you." She ignores him. Well. It’s the best he’s gonna get. That was the nicest Ms. Buckley has ever been to him. 

~*~

During lunch his Dad calls him, Stiles picks up the phone in between taking a bite of a sandwich he got from the campus cafeteria. 

"Hey, Dad. What’s up?"

"I’m going to be home tonight. I don’t have a shift."

Stiles uncaps the lid of his gatorade, taking a sip of it before he says, “Oh. Do you wanna have dinner?”

"Yeah. If you want you can invite Scott over too." 

"Cool. I’ll see you later, love you."

"Love you too, son." He hangs up. 

~*~

Stiles called Scott shortly after his conversation with his Dad, asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner. Scott had agreed and said he'd be over after his shift at the clinic. 

He went about the rest of his day as he normally did, going to each class and sitting through the lectures like a good student, but he he kept thinking about tomorrow, when he would see Derek. They hadn't really talked about what they were or what this meant. They just talked about their interests and made out a little and then Stiles left home in his own car, feeling way more worked up than he was when he got to Derek's.

He didn't understand why Derek makes him feel the way that he feels. He's never felt so comfortable with someone he's been interested in romantically before. And he's dated people before, but none of them have ever come close to making him feel the depth of what he feels when he's around Derek. 

He feels _safe._

~*~

Derek grumbles when Laura shakes his shoulder so Derek could lift his head where he's got it slumped in his hands. 

"Go away." He uses his shoulder to shove her off. 

"What's your deal? Didn't it go well with Stiles last night?" She pulls the chair out from the side of the table to sit down and rubs his shoulder in comfort. He looks up and nods. 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"I'm just nervous about messing this up." Derek sighs dejectedly. "I really like him, Laura." 

"Not just because he's got a cute little ass?" She teases, winking.

Derek glares at her, his lips twitching in irritation.

"No. It's more than that." Derek says finally. 

Laura smiles softly, the slight lines in the corners of her eyes crinkling when she smiles. "Well, if you think he's worth it then you need to try." 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome. You know that I love you, right?" Laura asks, looking at Derek in concern. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve it."

With that, She gets up from the table and leaves Derek sitting there as he thinks about what she just said. 

~*~

Stiles licks his lips when gets in the house, inhaling the smell permeating the air. "What's for dinner? It smells good." 

"I made Lasagna, Garlic Bread and Salad. I know you'd lecture me if I didn't make Salad."

Stiles smirks, "That's good. And you will eat it. I'll have some too." 

Scott comes out of the bathroom when Stiles walks into the kitchen to wash his hands. 

"Hey, Scott." 

"Hey." Scott says, a small smile on his face as he sits down at the table, waiting for Stiles and Dad to join. 

Stiles dries his hands on a paper towel before he throws it in the trash and sits down on the other side of Scott and watches as his father brings in the Salad bowl, sitting down next to Stiles. 

"Dig in." Dad says. 

Stiles nods, grabbing the large utensil to scoop up a piece of lasagna for himself, before he moves onto the garlic bread and the salad. 

Stiles hands the salad bowl to his father, giving a stern look and trusting him to put some on his plate. 

Scott gets a hefty end piece of lasagna on his plate, the cheese dripping on his plate and some on the dining table, but he just takes it and shoves it in his mouth and moans. "'S' very good." 

"Thank you." Dad smiles, taking his fork and biting into the lasagna, chewing it.

"It's Dad's recipe. Mom couldn't make it to save her life. But she could make other things." Stiles mutters, looking at his father. 

Scott just chews on his garlic bread and watches them silently interact.

"Claudia was amazing in the kitchen." Dad chews a piece of lettuce thoughtfully. Stiles smiles at him.

"How were the animals?" Stiles asks, deciding to change the subject. 

Scott beams at him. "They were good. We got this kitten in and she just immediately latched onto me. Wouldn't leave my side, but Deaton had to put her in a kennel for the night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's weird. I kind of want to adopt her." 

"I've always pictured you as more of a dog person." Stiles laughs. 

"Shut up." Scott can't help but laugh too and Dad just watches them both with a wrinkled smile on his face, blue eyes shining in the dim room.

~*~

Stiles was more nervous than he was on his first day of shooting with Derek. He was wracked with nerves. 

When he walked into the lingerie room and saw Derek standing with a small smile on his lips and his stubble was darker, Stiles couldn't help himself. The nerves just melted away. Or that's what it felt like. 

Derek pointed towards the [black patent leather boots next to leather and lace thigh highs with black lace panties and garters](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/post/84297861374) he would be wearing. 

He feels the breath leave him. 

Before he can say anything, Derek is ushering him into the dressing room with the lingerie and telling him he's got the make-up chair in 5 minutes.

What the fuck?

Why is Derek acting so strange? Didn't something change between them? 

Stiles shakes his head, getting rid of that thought. 

He gets his make-up done without almost no problem, wincing when Lydia nearly jabs him in the eye because he wasn't focusing on not closing his eyes. He was to preoccupied with wondering why Derek was acting the way that he was.

Lydia puts her make-up items away as he walks towards Derek, ready to face him. 

Better to do it now, rather than later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about College and online classes is from my own experiences with College. I'm on break from College right now, so.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles tries to do is his own poses, posing for the Camera in different angles, but Derek’s just got a frown plastered on his incredibly handsome face when he finally gives up and says. “Angle your head to the side.”

Stiles looks confused. He thought that Derek was okay with him doing his own poses. He never had any problems with it before, but he listens to Derek nonetheless, angling his head to the side as Derek’s camera goes off. 

Derek shakes his head and Stiles frowns at him from the side. “Did I do something wrong?” Stiles can’t help himself as the words leave his mouth. 

"What? No." Derek looks taken aback at Stiles’ words, wincing when he moves to sit down at his chair near the Camera stand. 

Stiles walks over towards him, the leather boots he’s wearing, making a clicking sound again the floor. 

"Then why are you acting so different from the other day? I thought things had changed between us." Stiles looks down at him with a sad smile. "Why are treating me like your other models?"

Derek flinches at that. “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve been with people before, but none of them have made me feel like you have.”

Stiles moves closer to Derek, cradling Derek’s face in his hand, the soft scruff tickling his palm. 

"And you’re not like my other models." Derek leans into Stiles’ palm, kissing it. "You just make me a little nervous." Derek’s face is vulnerable when he looks at Stiles, like he’s just waiting for Stiles to turn around and walk out of his life. 

Stiles sits down in Derek’s lap and cradles Derek’s face in both of his hands, looking at him closely. “We can take this slow if you want?”

Derek nods, leaning forward so their foreheads are touching. “I do.” Derek whispers, warm breath fanning against Stiles’ full lips. 

Stiles parts his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at Derek’s upper lip. Derek grips Stiles’ ass, the thin lace fabric barely covering anything. 

Stiles pecks Derek on the lips before he stands up, moving away from Derek to get some distance between them. Derek looks ruffled and taken apart from just that kiss, his hair mussed from the way Stiles was gripping it and his cheeks slightly flushed. 

If he doesn’t back away now, though they’ll never be able to take things slow the way they both want to.

~*~

Stiles sits down in the chair that Derek put in front of the backdrop, his legs spread wide and he tries to resist the temptation to tap his boot-covered feet against the floor. 

Derek watches him with lust blown eyes. Stiles just grins wickedly at him, spreading his legs impossibly wider as he licks his lips lewdly, both hands touching his nipples when the shutter of the Camera goes off. 

The pictures are risqué and Derek loves every single one of them. Some he's more critical of because when you're an artist you're bound to be more critical of you're own work, even when the subject you're photographing is of interest to you. 

Derek's very careful with the way he photographs his models, though. Especially Stiles. Stiles has an elegance about him, the way he captures on the Camera is just as beautiful as how he captures in real life. 

Sometimes Derek will catch Stiles doing simple things like looking down and his face is almost downcast with his eyes closed and the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He looks so serene.  _Happy_. Derek wants to capture those moments the most, but they seem too personal and he doesn't know if he would be intruding. 

His smile is Derek's favorite out of everything. He lights up the whole room when he smiles. 

Derek finishes capturing the last shots of poses while starts stretching his muscles. 

"You discussed in your contract about if you wanted to do nudity or not in the photos?" Derek coughs.

"Yes." Stiles says, walking over to Derek. "I'll do it. I'm not shy about my body." 

Derek looks flushed, the tips of his ears slightly pink. "Laura wanted a set with one of the models in a button down and garters and thigh highs, I suggested you, but I wasn't sure." 

"That sounds fun. When do you want to shoot it?" Stiles smiles. 

"The day after tomorrow." Derek breathes out, eyes never leaving Stiles'. 

Even though Derek is like two inches taller than Stiles, he still feels small under Stiles' gaze. It's like Stiles is trying to dissect him and that terrifies Derek. 

Stiles reaches out to brush his hand over Derek's arm and Derek leans into it. "I'll be there." Stiles whispers, moving the final distance between them to take Derek's lips in his. 

Stiles breaks apart from Derek's lips after a chaste kisses, "You know something?"

"What's that?" Derek breathes huskily. 

"We should go on a date."

Derek licks his lips, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Stiles pecks Derek on the lips one more time, sucking Derek's lower lip into his mouth. 

"Okay." Derek agrees. 

"I'll call you." Stiles says finally, kissing Derek one more time before he walks off to the dressing room to get changed into his regular clothes. 

Derek can't help but smile when he watches Stiles' ass as he walks away. He can't wait for their date.

~*~

Stiles goes home with a smile on his face. Stiles wasn't sure things were okay at first with the way Derek was acting, but now he's sure. 

He's gonna call Derek as soon he gets home. 

~*~

His Dad is not home by the time he gets there, but the front porch light is on. Stiles sets the keys in the bowl by the door as he walks inside, shrugging off his bag. 

He trudges into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabs a water before he heads upstairs and closes his door behind him, locking it.

Stiles sits down on his bed, laying down to get more comfortable after setting his water by his side. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Derek's number. 

"Hey."

After a muttered curse, Stiles finally hears Derek's voice over the phone. "I didn't know if you were gonna call today."

Stiles can't help the smile that appears over his face, "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to talk to you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I made a graphic](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/post/85178507664/model-for-love-im-yours-wip-stiles-needs) on tumblr, so if you want to reblog that you can. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a date with Derek on Saturday." Stiles says, taking his drink from the table and gulping it down all the way. 

"So what’s the problem?" Allison asks, moving closer to Scott. Scott’s got his left arm looped around Allison’s shoulder and it’s so disgustingly casual and adorable, Stiles wants to barf. 

Scott’s eyes crinkle in a small smile as he waits for Stiles to reply, leaning closer to Allison, kissing her cheek. 

They’re so lovey dovey. It’s disgusting. 

Stiles leans back against his chair, looking like he’s thinking of what to say next before he finally says, “I haven’t been on a date in over a year and even longer since I’ve been laid.”

"Oh, dude! Too much information." Scott cringes. 

"Don’t be a baby." Allison pats Scott’s chest with her hand. "And it’s not like you haven’t talked about our sex life with Stiles."

Scott has the nerve to look guilty.

"I just—I don’t wanna mess it up and what if after the date he decides he’s too good for me or something?"

Allison laughs, actually throws her head back and laughs, tears gathering in her eyes. “Sweetie, if he hasn’t left already, I hardly doubt he thinks he’s too good for you. You should give yourself more credit.” She gives him a dimpled smile and Stiles can’t help the relief that he feels at that.

"Thanks, Ally. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Stiles grins. "If I wasn’t so interested in cock, I’d totally steal you from Scott."

Scott glares at him, reaching over the table to punch Stiles in the arm, playful. “Seriously, dude?”

"What? I was just playing." He winks at Allison and she just giggles. 

Stiles straightens his shirt, sitting forward. “Have you seen Jackson lately?”

"No, why?" Scott looks confused. 

"I know I don’t really like the guy, but I actually have someone I think would be perfect for him."

Allison gapes at Stiles like he’s grown a second head. “You want to set Jackson up?”

Stiles scowls, obviously regretting his decision right away. “Look, It’s not my best idea, but I think the two could really hit it off.”

"I can call him." Allison offers, already getting out her phone from her purse. "I think he was vacationing in Venice or something." 

Stiles purses his lips. “Or something.” He nods his head for her to call him.

 

~*~

"You want me to what?" Lydia gapes at him as she applies the blush all over his face. 

Stiles huffs, puffing his cheeks. “I want you to go on a blind date.”

"He better be good looking." 

Stiles snorts, crossing his arms as she finishes the rest of his make-up. “I’m sure you’ll like him. You two are like a match made in some sort of heaven.”

Lydia rolls her eyes.  ”I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Stiles gives her the date, time and address before he hops off the chair and goes to join Derek for the shoot.

She just sighs as he walks off.

~*~

"What time is he picking you up?" Scott asks, taking the remote from his side of the couch and shutting it off. 

Allison sits down next to him after coming in from the kitchen. 

Stiles looks at his watch, “At about a quarter to six.” Stiles smiles dopily. “I’m kind of excited and nervous at the same time.”

"That’s good." Allison remarks.

They sit there in silence. It’s almost deafening when Stiles starts shaking his leg from his nervousness when he sees a light out the front window and he knows immediately that it’s Derek. 

He waits for Derek to come to the door. The knock coming soon as he gets up and he begs Scott and Allison to not embarrass him. 

"When have we ever embarrassed you?" They give him an innocent look. 

They’re both full of shit. 

When he answers the door, he stunned to silence. Derek looks really good. He’s wearing tight jeans, a purple henley and a leather jacket with boots. Stiles can smell his musky cologne Derek wears that he loves so much. 

"Hey." Stiles murmurs, reaching out to caress Derek’s arm. 

"I made reservations. I hope you don’t mind?" Derek smiles softly. Stiles can see the slight dimples in his cheeks covered in light scruff. 

"Make sure to have him back by 11." Scott hollers from behind Stiles and Stiles grits his teeth. 

Derek looks over Stiles’ shoulder and sees them both wave at him and give him a look that Derek clearly reads as,  _ "You hurt him and we’ll hurt you." _

"Shall we?" Derek offers, a slight glint in his eyes as he points towards his car. 

Stiles nods, waiting ‘til Derek walks off towards his car to say goodbye to Allison and Scott. 

"Don’t wait up." Stiles mutters, shutting the door behind him before Scott and Allison can say anything.

~*~

Derek had booked them reservations at a nice Italian restaurant, Derek had asked to be seated somewhere secluded in the back so they wouldn’t be disturbed where there was dim lighting and the maître d was kind when taking their orders.

"Can I start you off with some wine?"

"Yeah. Can I get one of your finest?" Derek asks, smiling at the maître d.

Stiles blushes, watching Derek order. 

"Wonderful. I’ll be back with your wine and I’ll let you two think of what you’d like to order." The maître d leaves them as Stiles looks at Derek before picking up his menu.

"What’re you gonna get?" Stiles asks, looking up from his menu. 

"You know I never got the chance to tell you how good you look." Derek says instead of answering Stiles’ question. 

Stiles blushes furiously, “I, ugh, thank you.” 

Stiles was wearing blue button up with his black skinny jeans and black vans. 

"And to answer your question. I was thinking of getting the fettuccine. It’s really good here." 

Stiles gulps. “I guess I’ll get that too.” 

It’s not long before the maître d comes back with their wine, filling up two glasses before putting it in a bucket with ice by their table. 

"Have you two decided what you’d like to eat?" The maître d asks, a small smile on his face.

"Yes. We’ll have the fettuccine." Derek says, handing the waiter both his and Stiles’ menus. 

Stiles watches the waiter walk away when he turns to Derek.

“So.” Stiles starts, taking his napkin and folding it in half in front of him.

"What kinds of music do you like?" Derek asks for him. Stiles feels the tension leave his shoulders from having Derek as a question instead to start them off.

"Um, I like a lot of different genres. The Neighbourhood, Arctic Monkey's, MS MR. Those are a few." Stiles smiles, grabbing his wine glass to take a sip. Is he sweating? He feels like he's sweating.

"What do you like?" Stiles asks when he sets down the glass and pats his hand on the napkin. 

"I like a bit of everything." 

Stiles laughs. 

"What?" Derek looks at him skeptical. 

"It's just, we have that it common." 

~*~

After the dinner, Derek drives Stiles home, parking the car in the driveway, he gets out and walks Stiles to the door. 

"I had a good time." Stiles says, trying not to jangle his keys in his pocket.

"Me too." Derek says immediately. 

"We should—" Before Stiles can finish his sentence, Derek is crashing his lips against Stiles', _hard._  

Derek backs away for a moment to let Stiles talk. 

"Yeah, that's-" Stiles says, eyes dazed, waving his hand in the air when Derek surges forward again, caressing Stiles' head in his hands. 

Stiles melts into the kiss. He could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm lazy as shit and I didn't write the full dinner, but I'd already been writing this for two days and I've been trying to get this up to 2k so I can get my word count up to 12k but I don't think that's gonna happen just yet. 
> 
> Lets just say they had a good time, MMK? And they have lots in common. It's Stiles and Derek. They DO have lots and common.
> 
> They'll go on more dates later on in the fic and they'll talk more so don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Stiles had gotten home from his date, Allison and Scott were fast asleep cuddled up next to each other, so Stiles had decided to just drape a blanket over the both of them and head upstairs to go to bed.

Allison and Scott had left that morning, Allison had to go to work at her part time job she worked on the side of helping her father. She was a temp at some job where she worked in an office answering phones. Normally she worked with her father, dealing with weapons as an arms dealer. Stiles knew she wanted to some day take over the business for her father. She knew her stuff. And Allison enjoyed the business. 

Scott went with her before he left to go to Deaton’s Vet Clinic for his morning shift. Stiles asleep when they left so he didn’t get to say goodbye. He didn't see either of them the rest of the day. 

"So, how was the date?" Allison questions, digging her plastic fork into her salad. 

They were sitting in a cafe, eating a late lunch while Stiles waited for his next class and Allison had a break in between shifts of her temp job. 

Stiles bit at the tip of his straw nervously while he looked at her. He probably wouldn’t be able to finish the rest of his raspberry tea at this point. 

"It was really great." Stiles says with ease. "He’s really kind and he’s got this kind of dry wit that I relate to so much and there are times when I just want to forgo conversation and climb him like a tree." 

"You must really like him then." She murmurs thoughtfully, waving her fork around to emphasize her point. 

"Oh, Allison. You have no idea." Stiles tries to sip his drink, but it doesn’t work so well so he decides to get up and go get another straw, coming back almost right away, he sits down, peeling the wrapper of the straw and sticking it in the straw hole. 

"Oral fixation." She muses. 

Stiles nods, sipping on his raspberry tea.

~*~

After his lunch with Allison, Stiles heads of to his class. He ends up running into someone, knocking over their books as they fall to the ground. Stiles stumbles and leans down to help the other person pick them us. 

That’s when he notices them. They’re two girls, one with dark hair is standing to the side with a small pinched look on her face and Stiles notices the Avengers leggings she’s wearing and smirks to himself and helps the blonde girl pick up her books. 

"I, ugh. I’m sorry." Stiles runs his fingers through his shorn hair as he picks up the last of the books and helps hand them to he blonde girl. She’s got curly hair and brown eyes, a leather jacket and Stiles notices the leopard heels she’s wearing. She’d eat him alive if he let her. 

"I’m not normally this much of a klutz."

The blonde girl tucks a lock of curly blonde hair behind her ear and smiles, “It’s okay. I’m Erica. This is Kira.” she points to the girl beside her with a smirk. 

"Oh, I’m Stiles." Stiles blushes, feeling nervous all of a sudden under their gaze. "It’s nice to meet both you ladies."  

"So formal." Erica grins.

"It’s nice to meet you too. What class were you heading to?" Kira says cheerily. "We have Calc 101." Kira smiles. 

"I have a criminology class with Ms. Buckley then I have another one with Mr. Turner." 

"You’re going into Criminal Law?" Erica asks, curious, her long manicured fingers find his arm and entwine around it as they walk around campus. 

What has he gotten himself into?

"Yes." Stiles says, hesitantly, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. 

~*~

Stiles ended up making two new friends that afternoon and while he was happy, he was kind of a little bit terrified of Erica. Kira was sweet and they'd get along nicely, they seemed to have some similar interests already Stiles had noticed. 

His class with Ms. Buckley was uneventful, but he enjoyed Mr. Turner's class. Mr. Turner class was more interactive than Ms. Buckley's. He liked interactive classes. 

He knew he had a shoot today, but it was a much shorter one because Derek was flying to New York right afterwards to visit his Mom. Derek wouldn't be back for two full days and it sucked for Stiles, but if he had the chance to have time to spend with his Mother again, he would take it in a heartbeat. And he knew how close Derek was to his family and to his Mom. He appreciated that about Derek. 

~*~

Stiles walked into the Agency with a smile on his face, checking himself in right away as he led himself back into the lingerie room. It was empty. Where is Derek?

Stiles pokes his head into the other room to see if Derek was near the backdrop and sure he was laying on the small fluffy bed, one leg dangling on the side and his hand on his chest. 

"Hey you." Stiles grins as he walks over to him. 

"How was your weekend?" Derek asks, smiling lazily at him, one eye open blearily as Stiles smiles down at him.

"It was good. I had a date." 

Derek puts his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner as he looks up at Stiles with a small smirk. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed it." Stiles smiles, showing white teeth.

"Me too." Derek's eyes crinkle as he laughs. 

"So, shall we?" Stiles prompts towards the lingerie room. He knows he's going to be partially nude today and he's a little bit nervous about that, but he's not shy about his body at all.

Derek nods, getting up and following him to the lingerie room before he remembers that Stiles should just have his make up done first. It would probably be easier. 

"Actually, go to Lydia. She knows how your make-up has to be today." 

"You want me to get my make-up done first?" Stiles asks, though he's already stopped walking towards the lingerie room in favor of talking to Derek.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess." Stiles goes the other way to his make-up done while Derek goes in the other room.

~*~

Derek sifts through the racks of lingerie, looking for a pair of garters he had in mind when he finds them. They're black lace. Black lace is a bigger seller than others for them, so that's what he grabs, with sheer black thigh high socks and a light purple button-down shirt. 

When he hangs them on a separate rack that's when Stiles comes in. His make-up is light, more natural to his own skin. With pink lipstick that goes well with the color of his lips, blush and some eyeliner on his lower lids. 

Derek hands Stiles the clothing, watching as Stiles goes in the dressing room. He takes a moment before going out into the room to adjust his Camera. 

Derek's already done with the setting up everything when Stiles comes out, and Derek takes a chance to turn around and look at Stiles and his breath leaves him. 

Stiles has got a nice pink cock laying between his thighs, it's flaccid and cut and Derek can't help but lick his lips at the sight Stiles makes in front of him. 

Stiles walks past Derek and sits down on the fluffy bed and Derek chokes, staring at the two pale round globes, dotted with cute little moles that he wants to _kiss_ and _lick_. 

"Hey there, big guy. All in good time." Stiles smirks knowingly. 

Stiles moves so he's laying on his stomach, the fluffy-soft fabric rubbing up his cock in all the nice ways.

"This feels good on my cock." Stiles moans, rubbing up a little on the fabric without shame. "It's nice and soft."

Derek gulps. Stiles is absolutely pornographic and he's doing it on purpose. He has to be. Right?

That's the only explanation. 

Derek snaps a few pictures. He'll probably save those ones for himself. They're too raunchy for the Agency to publish. 

Stiles moves up a little farther on the fabric, biting his lips as he does so, a little quirk of his lips. He's enjoying this. 

Derek growls, "Stiles." 

"Hm?"

"You need to focus." 

Stiles' eyes soften as he moves forward one more time, but this time he lays himself more flat, no longer rubbing himself on the fabric for friction against his cock. 

Stiles lifts the back of his legs in the air and crosses them at knees, his face turns towards the Camera, quirking his lips into a tiny smirk, almost sultry.

Derek takes several shots of him like that, happy that the pictures turned out so good when he looks at them. 

When he thinks Derek is done taking pictures of that particular pose, Stiles leans over on his side and leans himself on a fluffy pillow, his left arm leaning against the pillow as he sticks his finger in his mouth, teasingly with a pout to sort of beckon whoever was looking over to him. His soft cock lays against his belly, he'd unbuttoned the button down at the bottom and at the top to tease more skin, so you can see his belly and his chest. 

Derek looks up from his Camera after taking shot after shot when Stiles turned around on his side to pose like that. "God, you're beautiful." 

Stiles flutters his lashes, deciding to do another pose when he takes his hands and unbuttons the last of the button down shirt.

He's practically completely naked. His pink puffy nipples on full display and Derek can't look away. 

"How do you like me?" Stiles asks innocently. 

Derek gapes at him, "You're gonna kill me." 


	11. Chapter 11

Derek leaves soon after the shoot, dropping his Camera off with Laura. He’ll have them printed when he comes back. 

Their goodbye takes much longer. Stiles stands there, waiting for Derek to make the first move when he just inches forward and presses his lips to Derek’s.

"I’ll see you when you get back." Stiles breathes out against Derek’s warm mouth. "Have fun."

Derek licks his lips, chasing the taste. “I will.”

~*~

Stiles texted back and forth with Derek while Derek was in New York. Their texts consisted mostly of them flirting, but Stiles enjoyed them nonetheless. 

He couldn’t wait for Derek to get back, though.

~*~

On the first day in New York, Derek spent it with his Mother. They were having lunch in a Cafe on upper east side.

"So how is the Photography going?" Talia asks, smiling softly at him as she sips her chai tea.

"It’s good. I got a new model. I really like him." Derek says, leaning back against the chair to get more comfortable. 

"Oh?" She quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Like romantically?"

Derek winces, not sure if he should respond, “Yes, Mom.” 

She sets her cup down and focusses on him, crossing her hands together. “Okay, spill.” 

"He’s really talented." Derek says easily. 

"I don’t follow." 

Derek rolls his eyes and she gives him a look that clearly says, _“Really, mister?”_

_“_ I spoke to Laura when I showed her his prints of him in the make-up and everything and she made a comment to me about how he could be big.”

"Like on the runway big?"

"Yeah." Derek mutters. 

"What’s wrong with that?" Talia asks, watching Derek closely, the pinch of his eyebrows drawn together with she finally realizes. "Oh, sweetie."

Derek inhales sharply, “It’s just that I like him so much and I don’t know what I would do if he just decides that he’s too good for me and there’s bigger opportunities out there for him.”

Talia leans forward, grasping Derek’s hands in hers. “Derek, honey. You just gotta take a leap of faith and hope that things will work out the way you want them too.” She smiles at him. “If he really means as much to you as you say he does, you need to tell him.” 

"Thanks, Mom."

"You’re welcome." She says, letting go of Derek’s hands and leaning back against her chair.

Derek looks around the Cafe. “Hey, where’s Cora?”

"She’s got an appointment in Manhattan for a Job Interview. She’ll be back for dinner tonight."

"Oh." 

~*~

Derek came back a few days later. Stiles didn’t get a chance to talk to him until their shoot. Their only means of conversation over phone calls and texts. 

Derek had said he want to get the pictures printed immediately for the Magazine and website. 

It didn’t take very long for the whole of that one issued magazine to be completed and Stiles was surprised at how easily it came together. When Derek gave him the mag, he dropped it. 

He was on the Cover. It was titled next to his face “New “It” boy. Rising star. He could make it big.” 

He was covered up of course, but it was erotic and Stiles knew that when he signed up for this job, he just didn’t expect to be on the cover. 

"What is this?" Stiles asks, shock in his voice.

"It’s my way of showing you that you could be something in this industry." Derek looks happy, standing there next to him. His shoulders aren’t haunched, they’re relaxed.

"Lingerie?" Stiles says, confused.

"No, I mean in the fashion industry." Derek goes to one of the plush chairs on the side of the room to sit down, looking up at Stiles. 

"You’re serious?" 

Derek gives him a glare, “Of course I’m serious. Why would I joke about something like this?” Derek says, smiling. “You’re exceptionally talented, Stiles. If you wanted to go further into that direction you would be amazing.” 

Stiles mulls over Derek’s words, bending down to the floor to pick up the magazine before he goes over to another chair by Derek to sit down, flipping through the pages of the Magazine. There’s other models on the pages besides him, but theres a full spread of him, pages and pages of Photographs. The last pages are the ones where he’s practically fully nude, except for the garters, thigh highs and the button down shirt. Stiles breathes in, “Oh my.”

"Do you like them?"

"I love these, Derek." 

~*~

The next day at school, Stiles runs in to Erica and Kira, walking hunched together looking at something. So Stiles decides to surprise them. 

He bounds up them with a smile on his face and Erica gasps, clutching whatever she was looking at to her chest, protectively. Stiles eyes her, critically, taking in the item. It's a Magazine and the back of it looks familiar, Stiles does a double take. 

"Is that-?"

Erica blanches, backing away from him. 

Stiles feels his lips twitch in irritation. "Give it!" Stiles makes a "grabbing motion" with his hands at Erica. 

She gives him a somewhat guilty look before she hands it to him.

"Where did you get this?" Stiles asks, looking at the Magazine. He didn't even know it would be out already. Derek had given him the first copy, but he didn't know the Magazine issue he was on would be on stands already.

"I have my ways." Erica smiles. Kira just stands there next to her, trying to look as small as possible. And Stiles can't blame her for that. 

"So you like men in lingerie?" Stiles gives her a look. "Is that why you have this?" 

"Well, not necessarily. I saw someone who looked like you on the cover of the Magazine so I thought what the hell, I'm gonna buy this and check it out and then I look at the pages of your spread and what do I find?"

Stiles blushes. He knows exactly what she found. Knowing that she saw him naked makes him uneasy. He knew that people would see him naked, he just hoped it was no one he knew. 

Erica waves her manicured hand at him in dismissal. "It's not that big of deal. I actually love the photographs." 

"Really?" 

"They're amazing, Stiles." Kira says, a small smile on her face, cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"I love them and the way you flirt with the Camera almost like you want the person who's Photographing you." 

Stiles knows his face is probably beet red by now. "Oh, I ugh—"

Kira laughs while Erica just smirks. "Oh my god. You do, you want your Photographer."

"Well I, I kinda already have him." Stiles says, a small blush high on his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head nervously. 

"Shut up." Erica says disbelievingly, slapping Stiles' shoulder playfully. 

"Good for you." Kira chirps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed someone on my dash on tumblr say something about how they read a fic and that they person who wrote it was all over the place with POV changes and I realized that I do that too. 
> 
> I apologize if reading my fics have made it hard to understand the POV switch, but I'm gonna work on that.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles woke up the next morning to his alarm going off, blaring in his ears and the light on his phone flashing signaling he had a voicemail message. He slammed his hand on the snooze button on his alarm roughly, rubbing his eyes blearily from the remnants of sleep before he grabbed his cellphone and stepped out of bed, walking over towards his desk to sit down. He hit ‘playback message’ on his phone. 

_"Hey, Stiles. If you’re interested we have a spokesperson for a fashion editorial wanting to talk to you. It could be a step up for advancing your career. If you want to speak to them, call me back."_

It was from Laura.

Did Derek speak to Laura or somebody for him? That was really sweet.

Stiles smiles as he plays the message again.

After he’s played the messaged for what feels like a 100 times, he texts Derek.

_Did you speak to someone for me about the fashion modeling?_

He gets a reply from Derek back almost immediately. 

_No?_

Stiles frowns, looking down at Derek’s text.

_I don’t understand, Laura called me and said someone from an editorial wanted to speak to me. Oh my god. Do you think they saw the magazine?_

It takes a few minutes for the reply to come, Stiles taps his hands against his bare thigh waiting patiently. 

_I don’t know. Could be. It’s not that uncommon for them to find models in other places. So if they found you via the magazine, I wouldn’t worry about it._

Stiles hits the ‘call’ button, waiting for Derek to pick up as it rings over and over when he finally gets Derek’s gruff voice over the phone. 

"Hello." Derek breathes. 

"Hey." Stiles laughs, leaning back against his desk chair casually. 

Derek huffs, taking a deep breath causing crackling on the other of the phone. “Are you busy?”

Stiles thinks for a moment. He doesn’t have anything to do. “Yeah, what did you have in mind?”

"Do you wanna go on a date, like spend the whole day together?" Derek pauses, waiting for Stiles to speak. 

Stiles feels his face heat up at that. Even though they went on one date, they’ve never spent the whole day together in any of the times they’ve spent together. It was usually on a time limit when they were together. 

"I would love to." Stiles says easily, lips quirked up in a small smile. 

~*~

After Stiles got off the phone with Derek, he had immediately rushed towards his dresser to find something to wear. Derek said he was gonna take him all over town and he would be over shortly. 

Stiles took a pair of pants from his dresser, shuffling through the other ones for a shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. Stiles chucked his briefs off, tossing them somewhere on the floor—He'll pick them up later, stepping into the boxers, and the pants, he struggled to get them over his hips before he finally got them all the way up, zipping up the zipper. "Finally." Stiles sighs. 

He grabs his shirt and puts it over his head, straightening out the wrinkles it might have as he goes into his bathroom to finish getting ready.

He put a timer on his phone for him to get ready, going into the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. It was still early when he put on deodorant, and headed downstairs. He checked his wallet to see how much money he had before tucking his wallet in his back pocket. 

It was about 15 minutes later when he heard the familiar sound of Derek's Camaro pulling up next to the driveway. 

Stiles grabs his keys from the side bowl to get in the house as he locks the door behind him and walks out towards Derek, smiling when he sees Derek. 

Derek unlocks the passenger side door, pushing it open with a wink. 

"So, where are you taking me?" Stiles asks, leaning back against the leather interior when he shuts the door and buckles his seatbelt. 

"All over." Derek says as he pulls out and drives off. 

~*~

They pull up to the Mall. It's on the outside of Beacon Hills, since Beacon Hills is much smaller and doesn't really have all that much. 

Stiles grins as he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car, Derek following soon after. They walk hand in hand as they go to the front entrance of the Mall. Derek opens the door for him as the walk in. 

"Are you hungry?" Derek asks, right hand resting high on Stiles' back as the walk around. 

"Um, I haven't eaten if that's what you're asking." Stiles blushes. 

"Do you want something from the food court? We can get something." Derek offers, leading them down the other way towards the food. 

Stiles gulps, nodding. "Yeah, I could eat." He smiles and walks with Derek. 

~*~

They ate quickly, sitting down next to a small waterfall in the middle of a walking area and the food court. After the were done, Stiles threw their trash away and followed Derek to wherever Derek had in mind. 

Stiles and Derek window shop for a few minutes, walking aimlessly through the Mall when Stiles comes to a stop in front of a comic book shop, looking through the window when he sees one of the comics he's wanted for years. 

Derek smiles fond, walking after Stiles into the store. 

"What is it?" Derek asks, looking over Stiles' shoulder when Stiles picks up the item.

"It's a limited edition Batman comic. I've wanted it for years." Stiles runs his fingers over the comic in awe. "I never had enough money to purchase it." 

Before Stiles can say anything else, Derek is taking it from him and going to the register. Stiles gapes at him as Derek pulls out his wallet, smiling at the person behind the counter and gives him his card. 

Stiles bounds over to him, curious. 

"What are you doing?" Derek smiles at him, eyes closed, patting his shoulder. Stiles is stumped. He doesn't understand. 

"It's a gift." Derek replies, taking his card back from the guy behind the counter as the guy puts the comic in a bag and hands it over to Derek before telling them both to 'have a nice day'.

"You didn't have to do that." Stiles says suddenly, wrapping his hand around Derek's tightly as they leave the store to go to another one. 

"I know, but I wanted to." Derek leans forward and pecks him on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the rest of their date. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles dragged Derek into several clothing stores as he tried on clothes, modeling them for Derek. Derek just took his phone out and snapped several pictures of him. 

Stiles felt like he was in his very own montage of a movie when Derek nodded his approval for one outfit and Stiles just shook his ass playfully at Derek to tease. Derek just smirked and asked Stiles to hand over the clothes. 

Derek had boughten a few things for himself along the way, the bags laying next to him as he waited for Stiles to get dressed back into the clothes he wore for their date. 

"Are you having fun?" Stiles asks from behind the dressing room door, throwing a pair of jeans over the door as he strips down to change into his pants. 

"I am." Derek smiles, getting up from his spot on the chair where he was waiting to walk over towards Stiles’ dressing room. He knocks once, pushing on the door when Stiles opens it hesitantly, looking at him shyly. 

Stiles’ chest is bare and he’s only in his boxers as he grabs Derek by the shoulders and kisses him. “God, I want you.” Stiles breathes between kisses. 

Derek’s hands wander down Stiles’ back, caressing the smooth planes, “You have me.” Derek says, nipping Stiles’ bottom lip. 

Stiles huffs, cheeks puffing. “You know what I mean.” 

"I do, but I thought we were going slow?" Derek angles his forehead against Stiles’ tenderly. 

Stiles sighs. “We are, I just want to touch you all the time.” Stiles brushes his hands down Derek’s arms, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch.

Derek grins lasciviously. “Believe me, I know. I feel the exact same way.” Derek grabs Stiles’ ass in his hands, squeezing tight when Stiles lets out a little “Ooof.” 

Stiles steps back, trying his best to gather his composure. “We should probably get going.” 

"Yeah." Derek says, leaving Stiles to finish getting dressed. 

When Derek closes the door behind him, Stiles leans himself against the mirror and feels his lips with his hands. He feels like he’s been electrocuted, but like in the best way, if that makes sense at all. Derek just sends sparks all throughout his body and it makes him feel good in every way. He doesn’t know what that means, but he gets dressed and grabs the clothes he’s keeping and walks out with Derek to the store and pays for it. 

Derek offers to pay for it which is really sweet, but Stiles pays for the clothes himself, smiling when the girl behind the counter hands him the bag and winks after him as they leave the store. 

~*~

They don't spend much longer in the Mall, walking around just spending time together. When the finally leave, Derek takes the bags and pops the trunk of his Camaro, putting them in there before they're off to go somewhere else. Derek doesn't tell him where they're going next, but Stiles just sits comfortably in his seat as they drive off, listening to the low hum of the music when Derek plays an old school rock station. 

It doesn't take them long to get to the next place, both of them getting out at the same time as Stiles takes in the large sign that says "Beacon Hills Roller Rink". He hasn't been the skating rink since he was in High School. He and Scott used to go all the time and eat junk food all the time and play games from the Arcade. He would always beat Scott at Air Hockey and then Scott would demand a rematch until he ran out of money for tokens. 

"Are you trying to woo me?" Stiles smirks. "If you are. It's working." 

"Oh, yeah?" Derek grins, taking Stiles' hand as the walk in. 

Stiles just nods. His hand feels warm in Derek's. All tingly. 

They get two sets of roller skates and order several rows of tokens for the Arcade. Stiles takes the tokens when Derek goes over to a booth to sit down to get the skates on, taking off his boots when Stiles joins him moments later, sitting down across from him. 

"Are you gonna request a song?" Stiles offers, looking at the DJ that's near the rink. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Sure. I'll join you on the rink once I finish getting my skates on." Stiles says, bending down to take off his vans when Derek walks off, the skates making him take bigger steps on the carpet. 

Stiles just snorts and goes back to putting on the skates. 

He finishes tying up the laces of the skates and tucks his shoes with Derek's and get's up. That's when he hears the music start. 

_When I came home last night_   
_You wouldn't make love to me_   
_You went fast asleep_   
_You wouldn't even talk to me_   
_said I'm so crazy_   
_Coming home intoxicated_   
_I said I just wanna love ya_   
_(I just wanna love you baby)_   
_Guess that's why I'm so elated (C'mon girl)_

"You're shitting me." Stiles laughs, as he walks the rest of the way until he's on the rink, skating towards Derek and Derek's just got this smug look on his face. 

"Do you like the song choice?" Derek winks, skating around Stiles to show off. 

Stiles huffs, "How do you even know this song?" Stiles watches Derek do a little dance around him with a stupid grin on his face. 

_Give it to me baby (give to me baby)_   
_Give it to me baby (give to me baby)_   
_Make it hot like you've had enough_   
_Give it to me baby (give it to me baby)_   
_Just give it to me baby_   
_Give it to me baby (give it to me baby)_   
_I'll make you hot like you had enough_

"I know a lot of songs." Derek says simply, taking Stiles' hand and guiding him around the rink as they skate together. 

Stiles lets himself be lead by Derek, both of them dancing and skating around the rink. They don't have any finesse at all, but they both enjoy it nonetheless. 

Both of them skate for a few more songs when Stiles stops them both and leads them to the Arcade side, taking a roll of tokens out of his pocket and winking at Derek. "Ready for me to beat you at Air Hockey?" He offers confidently.

Derek smirks, "You're on." Stiles puts the tokens in the game and it lights up with the air hockey pucks coming out and Stiles immediately whacks it forward into the goal on Derek's side, scoring a goal. 

"I wasn't ready." Derek frowns. 

"Too bad." Stiles whoops the air with his fists. 

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be." Derek takes the puck out of his side and gets ready to aim it at Stiles. Both of them, going and back and forth. They've set up a pace when Stiles comes really close to getting it on Derek's side and Derek blocks it at the very last second. Stiles grits his teeth. 

"Come on!" Stiles wipes his forehead of the sweat gathering there. 

Derek just takes that time to shoot a goal when Stiles was momentarily occupied. 

Stiles puffs his cheeks out, a blush forming there. "That doesn't count."

"It does. You weren't paying attention. And you like to play dirty, but so do I." Derek gives him a lewd smirk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The roller rink I based this on is one I have near me in Northern California. I figured since Beacon Hills is in Northern California that they'd have one more like that instead. 
> 
> The song is "Give It To Me Baby by Rick James".


	14. Chapter 14

After playing several Arcade games, Stiles winning most of them; Stiles dragged Derek off towards a photo booth, shoving a roll of tokens in the slot as they both fit in behind the curtains to get comfortable. 

Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles’, squeezing together as they pose in various positions. 

Stiles and Derek both looked at the Camera, Derek’s eyes closed in a small dopey smile when Stiles leaned forward kissing Derek’s scruffy cheek, the next shot came easily when Derek bumped his nose with Stiles’ and captured Stiles’ lips in his. 

Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s scalp, smoothing over the dark hair, moaning through the kiss when Derek pulls away to lean his forehead against Stiles’.

The timer goes off on the photos saying they’re both done, so Stiles and Derek decide to move out of the booth, closing the curtain. 

Derek picks up the photos and laughs when he shows it to Stiles. 

"You licked my face." Derek says. 

Stiles snorts, “You liked it though, right?”

"What do you think?" Derek says deadpan before a small smile appears on his face.

There was two sets of the pictures so they’d both have their own. Stiles took the one Derek gave him and took Derek’s hand in his other hand as they walked back over towards their table to get ready to leave. 

He didn’t know where Derek was going to take him next, but somehow he knew he was going to enjoy it. 

~*~

Stiles returned their skates for them while Derek grabbed their drinks from the table and the small lunch they shared before joining him as they left, saying a brief goodbye to the lady behind the counter.

Spending the day with Derek was the most fun he’s had in a long time and the day isn’t even over yet. Stiles hopes it never ends.

When he gets in the car, buckling his seatbelt, Derek puts his hand on his thigh, just resting it there like it belongs and Stiles just wants to live in this moment, capture it with one of Derek’s Cameras so that he could keep it forever. 

Derek just drives, though, his hand leaving Stiles’ thigh briefly before Stiles breathes in heavily and Derek looks over at him and puts his hand back. 

They drive for over 20 minutes in comfortable silence, nothing but the silent hum of the engine and the road they’re driving on to guide them when Derek finally stops, shutting off the engine and looking over at Stiles with a content smile on his face. 

The park. Derek drove them to the park. It’s right on the edge of Beacon Hills. There was no one here right now and it was nice, secluded. Just the two of them. 

There was several swings and jungle gyms (The jungle gyms were more recent additions to the park, though. They didn’t have those when Stiles was growing up) and several benches and even a spot for people to have Barbecues. 

"This is really nice." Stiles mutters contently, walking over to a swing set and sitting down on a swing. Derek joins him a few seconds later, sitting down next to him. 

"Yeah. I sometimes come here to just think. Sometimes I read." Derek says casually. 

"That sounds wonderful." Stiles says, moving the swing back a forth lazily with his body.

"It is." Derek agrees. "Do you have a spot you usually go to for that? For solace?"

"I usually just go to my room." Stiles says with a laugh. "I know it sounds dumb, but like, I'm comfortable there. It's my space, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Derek links their fingers together, swinging the swing back and forth. 

Stiles didn't know how much time they spent at the park, but it was hours. Derek and him ended up talking for hours on the swings and then they moved down to lay on the grass which was soft, gazing up at the stars. It was peaceful. Stiles couldn't have asked for a better date. 

Derek drove him home after that, their hands laced together the whole drive back to Stiles' place. Derek walked Stiles to his door, both of them not knowing how to end the evening, neither wanting it to end. 

"I had a great time." Stiles tries. "It was perfect actually. The best date I've ever been on." Stiles says honestly. He feels his face flush at that. His right hand holding onto the bags from the Mall as he shifts forward on both his feet contemplating on leaning forward to kiss Derek.

"Me too." Derek says with a smile. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Derek brushes his hand over Stiles' forearm, feeling the hairs on Stiles' skin rise from the contact. 

"Do you, ugh—" Stiles attempts, but gets cut off when Derek seals their lips together, wrapping his strong arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles opens is eyes in surprise in then closes them swiftly, melting into the kiss. 

Things get heated when Derek's hands find Stiles' ass and squeeze tight, Stiles moans helplessly, moving his groin against Derek's to gain some sort of friction on his cock. 

Derek laughs when he lets go of Stiles' lips, hands still firmly planted on Stiles' ass. "None of that." 

"You tease me." 

Derek smirks haughtily. "You do the same to me, so it's only fair." Derek lands a short slap to Stiles' ass when Stiles gapes at him. 

Derek watches the tick in Stiles' face and knows he's about to complain, so instead of allowing Stiles time to say anything, he shuts Stiles up with his mouth, attacking Stiles' lips with his own, hungrily. 

"You think shutting me up with kisses is gonna cut it, hm?" Stiles offers, eyes glazed over from lust. Derek just pecks him on the lips again, kissing Stiles all over his face then down to that tempting neck of his dotted with beauty marks. 

Derek inches closer to Stiles, gathering Stiles' hand in his, looking into his eyes. "We'll do all the things." Derek promises. 

"I'm holding you to that, Mr." Stiles winks, taking his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocking his front door.

Derek watches as Stiles goes inside before he walks off to his car. 

~*~

When Derek gets in his car his fingers settle on his lips where Stiles' kiss still lingers and a smile curls over them. 

He's so far gone on Stiles. 


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles called Laura the next day before his first class. He wanted to get details on the meeting with the spokesperson and what it would all entail. 

He hadn’t thought he would be offered something like this this quickly. 

Laura had insisted on him coming into the agency right after school. Apparently the person who was speaking for the editorial would be there. Stiles decided to just go with it, so he set up the meeting. 

He was nervous as hell, though. In a few hours he would be meeting with someone who could potentially set him up to be on fashion spreads. 

~*~

The rest of Stiles’ day goes by in a blur, he hangs out with Erica and Kira in between classes. Both of them talking animatedly to him about their days and their classes and Stiles is still trying to process everything. That’s when he spills the news to them.

"I’m meeting a spokesperson for a fashion editorial." Stiles blurts, eyes widening when he realizes he can’t take it back. 

Erica smiles and Kira just smirks. 

"How did this happen?" Kira asks, taking a chip out of her lays bag and popping it in her mouth, chewing. 

"The editor got me an interview. I still can’t believe it." Stiles moves to grab one of the chips from her bag, shoving it into his mouth when Erica starts speaking.

"Is it because of your photographer?" Erica leers at him questioningly. 

Stiles gapes at her, a stray chip falling out of his mouth. Erica just leans forward and closes his mouth for him. 

"I knew it!" She beams. 

Stiles narrows his eyes at her contemplatively before he says, “It’s not really Derek who did it. He said I could go far in the business. I honestly just think someone found the magazine or Laura put some feelers out.” Stiles takes another chip and chews it. 

"Who is Laura?" Kira says, looking up at him before she grabs her bottled water and pops the cap, taking a swig of it. 

"She’s the editor." Stiles says. 

"Oh." Erica and Kira say at the same time. 

~*~

His last class, the Professor lets them out of early because he has other appointments and he has to leave campus to be there. Stiles leaves class with a grin on his face, shoving his books and notebook into his bag as he runs out towards the parking lot to his Jeep. 

He gets on the freeway quickly, driving along the highway to get to his destination. If he gets there early, he might have time to spend with Derek later. He and Derek weren’t scheduled for a shoot yet, so all he had was the appointment with the spokesperson. 

When he gets the agency, there’s a different person at the front desk. Stiles frowns at the lady. She’s younger, much younger. Stiles thinks she might be his age, but he’s not sure. 

He walks up to the desk where the woman is tapping away at her cell phone and popping gum in her mouth. 

"Where is Lisa?" Stiles asks. 

"She’s not here. I’m filling in for her." 

"Oh. Well I have a meeting with Laura." Stiles says, waving his hands in the direction of upstairs where Laura’s office is. 

The woman just rolls her eyes, setting down her cell phone temporarily to type something on the computer before she turns to Stiles. 

"She’ll see you now." 

"Thanks." Stiles mutters, looking back at her one more time with a hint of familiarity before he leaves her, walking to the elevator and pressing the ‘up’ button. 

The elevator dings, opening quickly, he walks in and presses the ‘2’ button to go the second floor. 

There was something strangely familiar about that woman at the front desk. Stiles couldn’t put his finger on it. 

~*~

Stiles finds out soon enough why that woman at the front desk was so familiar to him. It's because she's Laura and Derek's younger sister. Stiles remembered when Derek spoke of his younger sister at length, saying how she was closer to Stiles' age and sometimes she filled in at the office. When he gets to Laura's office, Laura is talking with someone who Stiles is assumes is the spokesperson. Stiles knocks on the glass door, waving at Laura. 

She smiles at him. "Come in, Stiles." Stiles pushes open the door and moves to sit down in one of Laura's chairs, but the spokesperson puts her hand out. 

"I'm Kali." She says. "Kali Grey." Stiles nods, shaking her hand firmly in his when Laura sits down, they do the same. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" Laura prompts, putting both her perfectly manicured hands together and smiling at them both. 

"Oh, yes." Kali grins. "Well, the editorial is just like what you'd see in any fashion magazine. Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Nylon, etc." 

"Fashion spreads." Stiles supplies. 

"Yes." Kali smiles, "If you're interested, though, we could sign you for a few pages in Nylon." Laura watches Stiles' face go from nervous to shocked.

"Really?" Stiles asks, looking at her warily.

"Of course. We'd have to fly you to New York, though for the shoot." 

"Oh." Stiles frowns.

"Is there a problem?" Kali asks, looking between Stiles and Laura.

"It's just, I took this job because I needed money to help with my student loans and to help my father. I don't have money for a trip to New York." Stiles looks down at the fluffy carpet, a frown on his face. He has money, but it's only for small things around the house and food. He can't afford to spend it on large things like trips. 

Laura smirks. "That is why I took the liberty of putting together some money for you." She hands him a check, and watches when Stiles' face lights up with a smile.

"I..I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Laura prompts, tucking the check in his hands. 

Kali just smirks when Stiles nods, tucking the check in his pocket. "I'll do it."

Kali flips his dark hair to the side of her shoulder, grabs her jacket and her bag and stands. "It was nice meeting you, Stiles." She says, walking with him to the door. "I look forward to working with you in the future." Kali nods a curt goodbye to Laura as she leaves Laura's office, Stiles stands there in shock.

"That was interesting." Stiles mutters, turning around to smile sheepishly at Laura, hands on his hips. "I'm gonna go find Derek." Stiles waves goodbye to her before exiting her office. 

"Bye." Laura says, laughing. 

~*~

Stiles finds Derek downstairs in the break room, eating a salad and looking at a magazine. 

Derek looks up in between bites and grins at him. "How are you?" 

Stiles saunters over to him, sitting down next to him in one of the chairs. "I'm good. I just had that _"meeting"_." Stiles says, putting emphasis on meeting. He pulls out a piece of paper and shoves it at Derek. 

Derek looks down at it curiously then back up at Stiles. "What is this?" 

"Laura gave it to me. I'm going to New York for an editorial spread in Nylon magazine." Stiles says excitedly.

Derek gapes, setting down his fork. "What? Stiles, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you." 

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about school, though." Stiles bites his lips, looking at Derek from under dark lashes. 

Derek chews around a piece of Romaine lettuce. He swallows, licking his lips before he says, "Do you want me to go with you to New York?" 

"That would be wonderful." Stiles says, leaning forward and kissing Derek on the lips, tasting the remnants of caesar salad dressing on Derek's tongue. 


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles gets the rest of his homework in on time and emails all of his professors besides Ms. Buckley. He has to go in to her office to speak to her privately about taking a few days off from school to go to New York.

Ms. Buckley is eating something out of a plastic bowl when he knocks on her office door. She turns around in desk chair, looking at Stiles curiously.

"What can I do for you, Mr.  _Stilinski_?”

Stiles smiles awkwardly, moving around her small office as he says, “I have to leave for New York for a few days. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t going to be marked down for anything for those days.”

She swallows around the food in her mouth, setting down the bowl, before she says, “How many days are you going to be gone?” 

"Four at the most." 

Ms. Buckley nods, standing up to move around her office for some papers. “Okay, well. If you’re going to be gone, I expect these to be done by the time you get back.” She takes a pen from her desk and marks down two page numbers from his Criminology 101 book and then hands him the papers. 

"Yes, Ma’am." Stiles grins. 

He leaves her office, letting out a sigh of relief. It’s the end of the week, so he’d be gone for the weekend and part of the beginning of the following week.

He’s honestly just glad Derek’s going with him. 

~*~

After school he goes to the Café on the North side. Beacon Hills Café. It’s got the best view of the River with a little sandy beach and a dock with houses lining each side of the River.

Erica and Kira join him. He texts Scott and Allison to see if they want to join. He’s been wanting to introduce Erica and Kira to the other two for awhile now, but hasn’t had the chance. 

Scott texts him back almost immediately. 

_Sure, dude. Can Jackson come?_

Stiles frowns down at the text. Jackson?

Speaking of Jackson. He hasn’t asked how the set up with Lydia went. Now he’s curious. 

He fires off a quick.  _Sure._  He regrets it as soon as he sends it, though.

Scott doesn’t text him back, so Stiles assumes that Jackson is coming with Allison and Scott to the Café. 

He’s shocked when Jackson shows up first, with the one and only: Lydia Martin. His Make-up Artist. 

Maybe it worked out after all. Stiles smirks, waving them over to his table when he sees Lydia looking around the Café. 

"Who is that?" Erica asks, shuffling closer to Stiles.

"She’s my make-up artist. Also kind of a friend." Stiles says casually, putting on a fake smile when Jackson shows up to their table. 

"I thought Scott would be here first." Stiles says instead.

"Yeah, well Scott doesn’t have a car like mine." Jackson says smugly. 

Stiles bites his tongue from saying anything he might regret. He smiles, “Why don’t you sit down?” Stiles offers, pointing at the empty seats next to Erica and Kira. 

Lydia smiles, sitting down immediately. 

Kira and Erica look at him expectantly, though when Stiles finally realizes he didn’t introduce them. 

"Sorry, excuse me." Stiles says, "This is Kira and Erica." Stiles introduces them both to Lydia and Jackson, all four of them sitting and getting to know each other while they waited for Scott and Allison to get there. 

Stiles ends up getting up and ordering himself a drink and a salad from the Café bar, when Scott and Allison walk in, smiles on their faces. 

"Good, you guys are here." Stiles walks over to them both, not giving them room to breathe. "There’s two people I want you to meet." 

"Jesus. Let us walk in the door first, Stiles." Allison huffs, leaning closer to Scott. 

"Sorry." Stiles backs away, hands up in defeat as he walks over to his table with his food and drink in hands. 

Allison and Scott trail behind him slowly. 

Stiles sits down, opening his salad when they both come over. “Hi.” Allison waves, smiling with her dimpled cheeks.

"I’m Scott," Scott introduces, leaning forward to shake both their hands. Kira smiles shyly at him and Erica just winks.

"I’m Allison." Allison greets, pulling a chair from the next table over to sit with them. "It’s nice to meet you both." 

"So, I have some news." Stiles interrupts them all from their introductions, setting down his plastic fork to get their attention.

Lydia grins while Jackson just looks particular disinterested in anything Stiles has to say. Erica and Kira watch him curiously, while Scott and Allison just wait patiently for him to say something.

Stiles opens his mouth to speak, trying to form words, but stops when he notices the looks on their faces. He takes a deep breath in and tries again. “I’m going to New York. I got a job for an editorial spread in Nylon magazine.” 

Allison looks at him skeptically. “Modeling? When did you start modeling?”

Oops. He didn’t realize he had forgotten to tell Allison about the Lingerie modeling. He was going to tell her eventually. Now he had to figure out how to play this one. 

Stiles licks his lips. “Um, I needed a job to pay back my loans, so I got a modeling job.” It’s not the whole truth, but it’s not a lie either. 

"Oh." She smiles softly at him. "Well congrats. That’s awesome."

Stiles feels the tension in his shoulders leave him at her words.

"So, how many days are you going to be there for?" Erica says from beside Kira. 

"About four at the most. Derek is going with me." 

"How naughty!" Erica teases. 

"Who’s Derek?" Jackson asks with a bored look on his face.

"His boyfriend." Kira says with a knowing smile.

Stiles feels his cheeks flush at that. 

The girls end up becoming fast friends, exchanging each others numbers. And Stiles can't help but smile at that.

~*~

It was late by the time Stiles had to head home to pack. He'd called Kali to find out where the shoot was taking place and written down the address in New York for future reference. He'd already purchased his plane ticket and Derek had boughten his own. They would drive to Sacramento tomorrow and then fly to New York one way. 

Stiles was a little on edge about the trip. It was the first time he was going away with someone on a trip and it was for a job. Even though Derek was doing it to support him. It still made him nervous. 

He got a duffel bag from out of his closet and immediately started shoveling clothes in it. He opened his dresser and grabbed several shirts and pairs of boxers and pants, throwing it in the bag before he ran to his bathroom and reached under the sink for a spare toothbrush to bring with him. He put that along with a spare deodorant stick and cologne in the bag, then zipped up the bag, setting it down by his bed. 

He looked out his cellphone and frowned when he realized it was at 15%. It needed to be charged. Stiles pulled out his charger from his side drawer by his bed, pulling out his charger and plugging in his cellphone by his bed. Slumping down on his bed with a sigh, Stiles' eyes drooped closed. He fell asleep easily, dreaming about the next day. 

~*~

His alarm was blaring when he woke up, and the faint knocking on his door caused Stiles to jolt completely awake. Stiles bolted up from his bed downstairs, to get the door. His father wasn't home. He knew that much. Had been working full shifts for days. Stiles answered the door, ruffled and with a smile on his face when he saw Derek's handsome face. 

"Hey." Stiles grins, gesturing for Derek to come inside with a wave of his hand. "Come sit down. I just gotta change and then we can head to the airport." 

"You wore that to bed?" Derek asks. 

"Um, yeah. I was really tired when I got home last night and I didn't pack my things 'til late." 

Derek nods, sitting down on the couch. 

Stiles shuffles back upstairs. 

"I won't be long." Stiles says. 

When Stiles gets downstairs, duffle bag over his arm and cell phone in his hand; Derek has this stupid grin on his face and Stiles just stops and stares at him for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing." Derek says with a smile, getting up from the couch and walking over the door to open it for Stiles. "Do you want me to help you with that?" 

"Such a gentleman." Stiles says, "Thank you, but no." 

~*~

They stop for breakfast at a drive-thru, getting something for the road while they drive. It's like a 2 hour drive to Sac so they had to fill up on food.

"Give me one of those hash browns." Stiles makes grabby hands at Derek's food. 

Derek gives him a smirk. "Say please." 

Stiles pouts, giving in. "Please." 

Derek gives him a hash brown from his food. They'd went to Burger King and gotten breakfast muffins with potatoes and coffee. 

Stiles pops the food in his mouth and chews it, looking at Derek carefully as Derek bites into his breakfast muffin. Stiles had gotten his own potatoes but had wanted Derek's. 

They were becoming domestic. Stiles lets out a snort. 

"What's so funny?" Derek asks, taking his coffee from his cup holder and taking a sip of it before he sets it back down.

"Nothing, it's just. I think we're becoming _that_ couple." 

"What couple?" Derek gives him a funny look.

"The ones who share food even though they already have the same food." 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"There's nothing wrong with it. I think it's great." Stiles closes his eyes, smiling. 

"I do too." 

They finish up their food and throw away the trash in a trash can by the fast food joint. Derek turns to get out of town and onto the freeway. 

They talk the whole drive to airport. The radio a low hum in the background, while they pass traffic and zoom on by. 

"I'm really glad you're going with me to New York." Stiles says suddenly in between conversations. He's looking down at the floorboards of Derek's car, not looking at Derek.

Derek looks over at him, eyes crinkling with happiness. His hands a firm grip on the steering wheel. "I'm happy to do so." Derek loops his hand in Stiles' and holds it tight. 

~*~

The airport is busy by the time they get there, packs of people, lined with luggage and tickets ready to go somewhere or coming back from somewhere. Stiles holds Derek's hand the whole time they walk to a spot to wait for the flight to New York to board. 

It was 11:55am by the time they were called to board the plane. They had to go through airport security, Stiles and Derek putting their keys and cell phones in a tray and then going through a metal detector themselves as a security officer checked them over. They gave them back their keys and then their luggage, before they got in line to board the plane.

When they got on the plane, Stiles and Derek found a spot in the middle. Stiles had wanted the window seat. Derek just smirked and moved to let Stiles sit there as he put their luggage above the seats. 

The flight attendants made sure everyone were in their seats and went over the safety procedures for the plane, before they took off and then they were in the air. 

Stiles fell asleep halfway through the trip, head lolling on Derek's shoulder, Derek couldn't help the content smile that appeared on his face. 

He didn't even get to enjoy the plane ride because they landed soon after and Stiles was being jostled awake by Derek. Derek moved to get out of the seat, getting their luggage out of the top latch as Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and got up. He took his duffle bag from Derek and moved along the throng of people that walked out of the plane, his eyes still adjusting after being asleep. 

As soon as they got off the plane and into JFK airport, Derek took Stiles' hand in his as they walked out of the terminal. 

"We need to get a cab." Derek says as they walk out of the entrance to the airport. That's when a cabbie pulls up. Derek walks up to the cab immediately opening the door as Stiles pops the trunk and puts his duffle bag in. 

"That was quick." Stiles mutters as he takes Derek's bag and puts in the trunk before he joins Derek in the backseat. 

"Yeah," Derek says before he looks at the cab driver. "We need to get to a Hotel in New York. It's called Sofitel."

"Where's it at?" The cabbie asks, looking back at them. 

"45 W 44th St, New York." Derek says, leaning forward. 

"It'll take me awhile depending on traffic."

The cabbie drives away from the airport immediately looking in the rearview mirror at Stiles and Derek once before he focusses on driving. 

Traffic is a bitch in New York, but by the time they do get there, Derek and Stiles have to be dropped off a few steps away from the Hotel so Derek and Stiles get their bags and walk to the Hotel, Derek gives the cabbie cash and he drives away. 

Stiles just stops when he sees the Hotel. "There must be some kind of mistake." 

Derek smirks smugly. "There isn't. Come on." Derek's hand finds Stiles' back as they walk into the front doors of the Hotel. Stiles gapes at everything.

They come to the front desk and Stiles just stands there while Derek talks to the lady. "I have a reservation for two." Derek says.

"Name?" She asks. Her name reads Nina, Hotel Manager. 

"Under Hale." Derek gives her his license and credit card. 

Stiles grins. He'd like to be under Derek all right. 

"You're in room 321. If anything is not to your liking just call us. The number is in the room with the phone. All amenities included. We hope you enjoy your stay here." She hands him a card for the room along with his license and credit card back and smiles. Derek turns towards Stiles and walks. 

"Do you need help carrying your luggage to your room?" She asks.

"No, we're fine."

~*~

The room is in on the second floor. Stiles in swimming with anticipation by the time Derek slides the card in the door and opens it, both of them walking in the door. 

Stiles stops in front of the bed and stares. 

There's only one bed. Shit. 

He hadn't thought this through. He and Derek, they hadn't spent the night together or laid in a bed together and Stiles didn't know how this was going to go.

"What's wrong?" Derek says concerned. 

"There's only one bed." Stiles looks at the bed again like it'll eat him alive.

"That's fine. I can sleep on the couch." Derek points towards the couch in the other room.

Stiles looks over shocked before he gets it together and says, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch." Stiles walks over to the bed and feels the duvet, how soft it is as he sits down on it. "I know we've never, you know?" Stiles waves with his hands.

"Slept together." Derek finishes for him.

"Yes." Stiles flops back on the bed, moaning at the softness. "It'll be fine." 

They're both in over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This is the hotel (if you're interested)](http://www.sofitel-new-york.com/en/)


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you want to stay in and order something from room service or do you want to go out?" Derek walks over to the fridge and opens it, inspecting its contents. 

"I just wanna stay in. I feel like I’m jet lagged or something." Stiles sighs softly, burrowing himself further into the bedsheets. 

"Okay, I’ll order something for us. You can watch something on the TV. There’s probably HBO." Derek offers with a smile. 

Stiles grins, moving around on then bed towards the side table when he finds a remote. 

Derek comes over, sitting in a chair next to the bed with something in his hands.

"This is a menu." Derek says.

Stiles nods, batting his eyelashes with a coy grin. 

"Do you want to pick something—?" Derek asks, opening the pages of the menu to look at the different items.

Stiles just bounds up from the bed and walks over to Derek with determination, sitting in Derek’s lap, and grabbing Derek’s face in his hands and kissing him like he’s starving.

Derek kisses back just as eagerly, hands gripping Stiles’ back and wandering down towards Stiles’ ass to grasp at it in his hands, squeezing, 

When they break apart, Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes with a smirk. “What was that for?” 

"For coming with me and getting us this Hotel." Although, if Stiles is honest, he’s not completely sure why Derek bought a Hotel this expensive. He’s not going to tell Derek that, though. 

Derek licks his lips, Stiles eyes track the movement. 

"So, Pizza?" Derek says instead, pointing at the menu. 

Stiles laughs. “Sure.” 

Derek picks up the phone from the side table and dials the number, staring at Stiles the whole time with want. 

The phone picks up on the other line and Derek starts speaking. Stiles wiggles his ass down on Derek’s lap, feeling Derek’s dick underneath him start to harden. 

"Two pizzas." Derek nods, moving his phone closer to his ear when Stiles to decides to start kissing his neck. 

"Yes." Derek breathes out. "And beer?" Derek looks at Stiles for confirmation. 

"Yeah." Stiles nods. He hasn’t had beer and pizza in a long time. Knowing his place it’ll probably be fancy pizza, though. He’s not picky. 

Derek hangs up after he finishes giving the order, setting the phone down and scrambling to get his hands back on Stiles’ body. 

"You’re so tempting." 

"Yeah?" Stiles’ lips curl in a teasing smile. 

Stiles stands up, taking Derek’s hands in his as he drags Derek to the bed, both of them falling in a heap together on the soft bedsheets. 

Derek crawls over Stiles, towering over him, pressing kissing all over Stiles’ face. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles moans out when Derek sucks a kiss into his neck, right above his adams apple. 

"Mm." Derek says, spreading Stiles’ legs so he can move easier between them. 

Derek moves down, sliding Stiles’ t-shirt up so he can kiss Stiles’ belly. Derek presses a kiss right along his ab, trailing lingering touches that leave a fire in his wake after every kiss to Stiles’ skin. 

When Derek slides Stiles’ shirt higher, he presses a kiss right over Stiles’ left nipple. Stiles sucks in a large gasp, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Both of them seem too preoccupied, breathing in each others scents and reveling in their mingling groans. That’s when they hear a knock at the door and the words “Room service”. 

Derek backs away to go get the door and Stiles tucks his shirt back down, trying to regather his composure. 

~*~

They eat their pizza in comfortable silence, sitting on the couch in the other room.

"So that was interesting." Stiles says between bites of his pizza. 

Derek looks up at him after taking a swig of his beer. "Which part?" He winks at Stiles.

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek. "Don't play coy." 

Derek laughs, Stiles slaps his shoulder and Derek puts his hands up on mock surrender. "Okay, yes. It was." 

"I'm gonna see if something good is on the TV. Do you wanna join me in bed?" Stiles asks, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I'll join you." Derek smiles. "Let me put this away, though." 

Stiles moves to get up, setting his beer bottle down on the table next to the couch and goes into the other room and grabs the remote, turning on the TV. Hopefully there's something good on for them both. 

They have the basic channels. Also the more expensive ones like HBO and Showtime. Stiles clicks on HBO and grins when he sees it's on Game of Thrones. It's a rerun, but who cares? Captain America is playing right after the episode so he's good.

Stiles sets the remote down by the table and chucks off his shoes and tucks them by the bed so he won't trip over them. He unbuttons his jeans and slips them off his hips, moving over to the chair by the bed and table and hanging over the side before he takes off his t-shirt, setting it down next to his pants, now only clad in boxer briefs.

Derek comes in the room and stops when he sees Stiles. Stiles turns around and smiles softly at him, cheeks flushed and Derek can see that the blush goes down way lower.

"I hope this is okay?" Stiles says, tucking his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

Derek walks the distance over to Stiles and says, "No, it's fine." Derek eyes Stiles up and down with a hungry look in his eyes, taking in every mole and freckle on Stiles' body.

Stiles feels like prey under Derek's scrutiny. "So, ugh—" Stiles starts, scratching his head from nervousness as he looks at Derek under his lashes. 

"Yeah." Derek walks over to the other side of the bed and starts stripping. Stiles doesn't have time to process seeing Derek's body for the first time, because Derek is slipping under the covers, watching as Stiles just stands there gaping at the place Derek previously stood.

Derek pats the empty spot next to him for Stiles to lay down with him. 

Stiles just thinks 'Fuck it' and moves the bedsheets aside and gets in beside Derek, trying to get comfortable when he's in bed with someone for the first time in over a year.

Holy shit. He's in bed with Derek. 

Derek turns to look at him with a smirk. "Game of Thrones?"

"What?" Stiles tries to parse the sentence.

"You put on Game of Thrones." Oh. 

"Yes." Stiles mutters. 

"I like this show." Derek says and his eyes are crinkling at the edge with a smile and Stiles can't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Me too." 

~*~

The fall asleep half way through Captain America. Stiles lays on his side with Derek behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' middle, his stubbled chin resting over Stiles' shoulder as they lay together in a comfortable embrace. 


	18. Chapter 18

 

The next morning, Stiles wakes to his cell phone alarm blaring right next to him on the side table. He can feel something particularly hard digging into the crack of his ass through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. They’d kicked down the covers a little during the night so it was only them, holding each other as their warmth. Stiles turns to look over at Derek, seeing if Derek’s awake yet. Stiles looks down at Derek’s crotch. And yup. That’s a pretty sizable boner right there. 

Fuck. 

Derek gets morning wood. He hadn’t counted on this when they got in bed last night. He also didn’t count on being the little spoon either. 

Stiles moves backwards a little to get out of the bed and accidentally rubs against Derek’s dick and he hears Derek make a indecipherable noise of protest from being jostled awake. 

"Derek." Stiles mumbles, rubbing Derek’s bare shoulder. Stiles moves his legs over the side of the bed to stand up when Derek opens his eyes, smiling at him. 

"Morning. What time is it?" Derek rubs his eyes, yawning as he turns over own his back to lay down and look up at Stiles. 

Stiles just stares at him then back down at Derek’s crotch. 

Derek’s eyes follow the movement, looking down at his dick when Stiles speaks instead.

"It’s 9. I wanted to see if they have breakfast." 

"Stiles, I didn’t realize." Derek tries. 

"It’s okay." Stiles laughs. "Do you wanna join me for breakfast before we go check out the agency?" Stiles asks, walking in the other room to find his duffle bag. 

"Yeah, just let me get on some clothes." Derek suggests.

"I’m just gonna wear what I wore yesterday down to breakfast and then I’ll come back up and shower and change." Stiles says from the other room.

"Sounds good." 

~*~

The breakfast was continental and tasted way better than other Hotel’s breakfasts. Stiles had belgian waffles with maple syrup and cinnamon and Derek had eggs with bacon. 

They didn’t stay long for breakfast, though. Hurrying upstairs to shower and change.

Stiles stepped in front of the large bathroom, dropping his pants and boxer briefs, the clothes pooling at his ankles. Derek watched, transfixed while Stiles walked in the bathroom, Derek decided to follow after him into the bathroom. 

"Can I join you?" Derek asks. Stiles looks over his shoulder with a smile as he steps into the shower, turning on the knob and Derek takes that as a yes. 

Derek takes of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and joins Stiles. 

Stiles makes an  _"Oof."_  sound when the curtains are pushed back and Derek joins him. 

Taking in all the tan skin available to him, Stiles’ eyes darken, he moves closer, touching Derek’s bicep now wet with droplets of water. 

Derek takes slow steps forward into Stiles’ space. Stiles’ breaths are heavy and labored, his lashed fanning against his cheekbones. Derek tips Stiles’ head and nips playfully at Stiles’ plump pink lips, licking at the cupid’s bow. 

Stiles huffs. “I can taste the bacon you had.” 

"You taste like cinnamon." Derek whispers huskily, nipping at Stiles’ lower lip, licking into Stiles’ mouth when Stiles grasps onto his shoulders for support, the water from the shower head cascading down on them in rivulets. 

Stiles grabs onto Derek’s hair, winding his fingers into the drenched dark strands, Derek’s hands find purchase on his ass, digging into his ass cheeks as Stiles moves closer, grinding their cocks together. Stiles moans through the kiss.

Derek groans at finally being able to feel Stiles’ cock against his. Derek’s hand’s dips in between the crack of Stiles’ ass and down towards Stiles’ hole, resting there when Stiles opens his eyes. 

Derek opens his too, both of them squinting to look at each other through the water pouring down on them. 

"I thought—" Stiles starts.

"We don’t have to continue right now." Derek says.

Stiles pulls back, the water getting in his eyes. “No, I meant— I thought we were waiting.” Stiles brushes his fingers up and down Derek’s left forearm. “Are we ready?”

"I think I am. Are you?" Derek looks sincere. 

Stiles gulps. “I am.” 

Derek nods, taking the soap bar from Stiles' side, getting it wet and running it down Stiles' chest, over his nipples, watching as they harden under the touch. Stiles licks his lips, water from the shower head getting on them, when he opens his eyes, Derek's looking at him closely, pupils dilated. 

"Turn around." Derek instructs. 

Stiles does, feeling the water beating down on his back as Derek takes the soap bar and starts scrubbing at the planes of his back, caressing his flesh. Derek leans forward, holding Stiles' left arm as he kisses the back of Stiles' neck. Wrapping his arms around Stiles' middle, Derek just stays there, letting the water rush over them, content. 

"This is nice." Stiles murmurs softly, winding his hand in Derek's. 

"It is." Derek breathes against Stiles' neck. 

"Let me wash you now?" Stiles suggests, tapping his fingers up and down Derek's forearm, smoothing down Derek's arm hair. 

"Yeah." Derek mutters, moving back so Stiles can turn around. Derek turns his back to Stiles and gives Stiles the soap bar. 

Stiles stands there shocked, staring at the middle of Derek's back. 

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Stiles says in awe, scrubbing the soap over Derek's shoulder blades, feeling the indents of each swirl of Derek's tattoo in his palm with his other hand. "I really like it." 

"It's a Triskele." 

"Will you tell me about it someday?" Stiles asks, rubbing the backs of Derek's thighs with the soap bar. 

Derek moans, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, I will."

"Are you sensitive there?" Stiles presses gently at another spot at the back of Derek's left thigh and Derek whines. 

"Stiles, please."

"That's good to know." Stiles smiles. "I think we should at least wait until we're back home if we're going to do this."

Derek turns around to face him with a smirk on his face. "You mean sex?" 

Stiles slaps his shoulder. "Yes, you ass." Stiles scrubs Derek's chest with the soap bar and looks up at Derek's hazel eyes when Derek purses his lips. "I just don't think we should do it in a Hotel. Not that this isn't an extremely nice Hotel, but still."  

Derek huffs out a laugh. "Okay. I'm good with that." 

"Yeah?" Stiles licks his lips.

"Yeah." Derek attacks his lips, grasping Stiles' head in his hands as they kiss furiously, Stiles dropping the soap against the tile floor. 

They're both late checking out the agency. 


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles looks down at the piece of paper in his hands and then back up at the address in front of him. “I think this is the place.” 

Derek pushes open the doors to the agency. When the walk in, the first thing both of them see is pictures lining each wall with models from issues of the magazine, dressed in high fashion. There’s a tall desk with a woman behind it and a headset in her ear as she files her nails. To the left of Stiles, there’s red couches with decorates pillows lining them and they look extremely comfortable.

Stiles walks over towards the desk, gives the lady a look that says he has an appointment and she puts a finger up in front of him to signal one moment. She’s probably on a call. 

She clicks a button on her headset and turns to Stiles. “What can I do for you?”

"I have an appointment with Kali Grey." Stiles says, putting his hands on the edge of the tall desk. 

She types something on her computer, lips pursed. Stiles notices her name tag. Clarissa. 

"She’ll be with you shortly. Kali has another client with her at the moment." 

"Thank you, Clarissa." Stiles smiles. Clarissa smiles back, turning around in her chair to continue filing her nails. Stiles goes over to the red couch to sit down next to Derek when he sees Derek’s got a Nylon issue in his hands, flipping through the pages.

"It’ll be a few." Stiles mutters. 

"Okay." Derek sets his hand on Stiles’ shaking thigh, calming Stiles immediately with a simple touch.

Stiles picks up a september 2012 issue of Nylon, flipping through the pages lazily. He reads a few articles, Derek’s hand still perched on his thigh, like a vice and it’s comfortable, probably the only thing that’s keeping him sane right now. He’s a little nervous.

It’s about 30 minutes later when Kali comes out, dressed in a form fitting high waisted skirt and high heels with a ruffled burgundy top tucked into her skirt. She’s got a wicked smirk curling her red lips and Stiles’ spine shivers from it. 

"This way, Mr. Stilinski." She puts her arm in front of her it show the way for Stiles to follow. Stiles gets up, Derek following after him. 

~*~

"This place is really nice." Stiles says, taking in his surroundings as he walks with Kali and Derek to Kali’s office. 

When they get to Kali’s office, Kali closes the door as they sit down in chairs in front of her desk, both of them looking around the largely spacious room. 

"Let’s get right to it." Kali smiles, strutting over to her desk chair and sitting down. "Your shoot is scheduled for tomorrow and you’re going to be with a partner for one of the pages." 

"Oh?" Stiles’ mouth drops open in shock.

"Yes. One of her female models will be joining you for one of the pages, so you will posing together. The rest of the pages, you’ll be posing by yourself."

"I’m just shocked we were able to have this happen so quickly." Stiles mutters, looking down.

Kali snorts. “My editor wanted you as soon as possible and this issue is for next month; So it has to be done right away.” 

"Oh." Stiles says lamely. 

Kali clicks her tongue, tapping her manicured nails against her keyboard when Stiles looks over at her, interested in what she has to say next. Derek just relaxes into his chair, watching their exchange. "Your modeling partner. Her name is Braeden."

"Will I get to meet her beforehand to get comfortable with her first?" Stiles questions, hands tapping nervously on his thighs. 

"Yeah, I'll bring her in." Kali presses a button on her hands-free headset, not looking up from the computer. "Clarissa, send Braeden in."

5 minutes later, a tall dark skinned woman comes in, with a smile on her face. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with a red lace tank top underneath. 

"Hello." She waves. 

Stiles waves back, standing up to shake her hand. "I'm Stiles." 

"Braeden." She greets. "It's great to meet you." Stiles nods, agreeing with her. 

"Have a seat." Kali gestures towards the empty seat next to Stiles. Braden sits down, getting comfortable. "Since it's nearly summer, we'll be doing summer fashions. Some of it is bright colors, others it is not." 

"How many pages is my editorial?" Stiles asks, looking at the page Kali slips to both of them with examples of outfits they'll be suggested to wear. 

"It's 3, not including the one with Braeden." Stiles mouths a "Wow" under his breath, Derek just smiles from the other side while Braeden takes the sample and puts it back on Kali's desk.

After the meeting, Braeden and Stiles hang out some more, getting a feel for each other and their mannerisms. They get a long quite nicely, Derek joins Stiles after being in the waiting area, reading a Nylon issue. 

~*~

"How do you think that modeling gig is going with Stiles?" Erica asks, scribbling something down a piece of paper while Kira just types away at her laptop before picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"It's probably going good. He's really talented." Kira says, not even breaking a sweat while typing. "Have you called him?"

"No. I didn't want to bother him." Erica frowns. 

Kira narrows her eyes at Erica. 

"Okay. I wanted to call him. Several times, to see if he got in and if everything was okay, but I want him to enjoy his time with Derek." Erica sighs, slumping down forward on the table, her long wavy blonde curls drooping over her head. 

"He's probably fine." Kira's lips quirk in a smile. Erica lifts her head, that's when she sees someone walk through the door of the Café. 

"Isn't that Allison?" Erica looks at the door and gestures for Kira to do the same. 

Kira turns her head, looking at the tall woman, with brown wavy hair and dimpled cheeks. 

"Yeah. Should we invite her over?" Kira asks, stopping her movements on her laptop to speak lowly to Erica. 

"Allison!" Erica hollers, waving her hands in the air to get Allison's attention. Allison looks around to see who's calling her name and then smiles, walking over to them both. 

"Hi." 


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles wakes the next morning to Derek pressing lingering kisses to his back. Derek’s fingers trace lines on the moles, connecting them like a constellation when Stiles leans into the touch. 

“‘Mornin’.” Stiles mumbles, rubbing his eyes. 

Derek smiles softly, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Good morning.”

Stiles moves so he’s laying on his back his back instead of his side, stretching his arms and yawning. “I can’t believe I have the shoot today.”

Derek settles his hand on Stiles’ belly, smoothing over the happy trail there. Derek moves his hand up higher, rubbing up against Stiles’ pink nipples before he takes Stiles’ chin in his hand and looks into Stiles’ whiskey brown eyes, “I’m proud of you.” Derek leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles blushes, licking his lips as he says, “I know you are. I see the way you look at me like you’re proud of me.” 

Derek smirks. “You think you’ve got me all figured out, do you?” 

"Yup." Stiles winks at him. 

~*~

They take a cab to the agency after eating breakfast, showering together and getting ready. By the time they get to the agency, Stiles is immediately hauled back into a sort of changing room where other models are getting ready for the shoot. It’s a large shoot and Stiles can see a ton of photographers near several backdrops in the other room and people running around with clipboards, busy with something to do. 

It’s all so overwhelming compared the agency where he models lingerie.

"Stiles!" Kali yells, and Stiles looks up. He’s being put in clothes like he’s a toddler and he supposes that’s the normal for being a model because the people who fix the clothes so they fit, need to make sure they stay on the models, but it still makes him feel weird because of personal space issues. 

There’s a lady yanking board shorts on him and Stiles struggles to pay attention to what Kali is saying to him. 

"Yes? I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this." Stiles says finally. 

"It’s fine. Braeden is getting dressed and you will be shooting with her in 5 minutes." Kali says. 

"Great, no pressure." Stiles gripes, looking down at the lady as he finishes putting on the board shorts. Honestly, how hard could it be to put on a pair of fucking shorts? 

Another lady comes over with a shirt and Stiles takes his shirt that he already had on off to help her out easier. She slips the shirt on over his head, seeing how it fits over his body and smiles to herself, mutters, “Good.” 

Stiles just nods, standing still as a guy from his side applies make-up to his face. He’s used to this by now. 

Before he knows it he’s be ushered away from the other models and into the other room with the large backdrop and Braeden is with another person, coming in dressed in summer attire. She looks really pretty dressed in a summer dress, it’s fuschia with a violet belt and sandles that wrap around her ankles with a beige woven straw floppy hat that’s got a teal bow wrapped around it, pink lipstick covered lips quirked upwards in a smile.

"You look really pretty." Stiles says with a grin.

"Thank you." Braeden smiles softly. "You look pretty good yourself." 

"Are you ready to do this?" Stiles stretches his arms behind him, watching as the photographers mess with their Cameras. 

"I am." Braeden mutters. 

They're both ushered in front of a backdrop, standing there while Cameras at every angle line in front of them ready to capture them in poses. Some assistant hands Stiles a pair of sunglasses and instructs Stiles to fold them and tuck them in the front of his shirt. 

A photographer comes over into their view, putting the larger Camera closer, and starts to speak. "I need you two to stand closer to each other." 

Stiles and Braeden both move closer together, hesitantly, not sure.

"Now, Stiles, I want you to let her lean on your shoulder, both of you laughing."

Stiles lets Braeden move so she's got one arm perched over his shoulder, leaning on his shoulder for support. It's more casual than anything. 

"Talk to each other, laugh, just have fun with it." The photographer suggests. 

Stiles smiles, throwing his head back and laughing at nothing in particular and Braeden starts laughing too, that's when the photographer starts taking pictures, saying praise to both of them.

"Good, this is good. Keep going."

Stiles smiles, showing teeth and he sees Derek in the far corner, watching Stiles model. If that's not motivation he doesn't know what is. He gives it everything he's got. 

The next one is with Stiles by himself and that is three pages worth. They get him changed and into something grunge-y looking, it's stark black with black studs and metal. They put him in make-up once more and he's got black lining his eyes and he feels different, like a chameleon. He could be anything if he wanted. That's the way it makes him feel. 

Stiles is led to a different backdrop. This time it's white. Normally the backdrops he works with are black. That way they could photoshop around the picture if they wanted, but they must want to use the black and white theme for this particular shoot. 

There's not as many Camera's as with Braeden. There's three and he's told to stand in front of the backdrop, legs spread, and hands holding onto the propped collar of his outfit.

The main photographer is a woman, she wearing overalls and a shortsleeved shirt underneath. She instructs Stiles to look directly at the Camera. Stiles does so, his eyes piercing the very lens of the Camera, fierce and deafening. "Very good, Stiles. Angle your neck, and tilt the collar a little to show some skin." 

Stiles listens to her and does as she says, tilting the collar so the pale expanse of his throat is shown to the Camera. She comes over and tells him to move his body to his side, but keep his upper half facing forward like before. It's a challenge, but Stiles is nothing if not determined. His head is angled up, neck on display, with the collar, loose this time and she catches all the poses and tells him great work. 

He does two more shoots, spending hours at the agency and it's not until late at night that he leaves with Derek, getting into a cab and heading back to the Hotel. Once Stiles gets inside their room, he slumps forward on the bed, sinking into the mattress and moaning and he pets the bedsheets. "I've missed you." He moans.

Derek laughs. "Did you at least enjoy yourself?" 

Stiles turns over on his back, looking up at the ceiling, a small smile on his face. "I did." 

~*~

Stiles gets a call the next day to come in to the agency to look at all the photos, so both Derek and Stiles hail and cab and try to beat traffic. By the time they get there, it's quiet, much to Stiles' surprise. 

Kali and the photographers show him and Braeden several photos from all four of the photoshoots. They end up deciding on photos for the magazine issue, Stiles asks if it's okay for copies of all the photos. Kali says she'll email him proofs. After that, Stiles and Derek leave. 

~*~

For the rest of the trip, Derek and Stiles go sightseeing, head to clubs and go out to dinners at different restaurants. On the last day, Derek takes Stiles to the New York Museum of Natural History and Stiles has a blast, taking pictures and posing with the Triceratops skeleton, making goofy faces at the Camera when Derek takes a picture of him.

When the go to leave the Museum, Derek grabs Stiles in his arms and kisses him, taking his phone out and taking a selfie of them both, both of them lost in the moment as they make out in front of the steps of the Museum.

Stiles takes Derek's phone from him and sends the picture to himself, saving the picture in his photos and then adding the picture as his phone background. 

They leave to head back to California in the morning, both of them tired and not wanting to leave just yet, but Stiles was eager to head back home early.  

~*~

Stiles gets in contact with Allison once he's back. He wants to tell her finally about the lingerie thing. Allison doesn't question why he wants to hang out, just comes over and gives him a hug, asking how the trip was and smiles, before Stiles shows her the pictures he took and the one with Derek and him in front of the Museum. 

"There’s something I need to tell you." Stiles starts, sitting down in the chair opposite Allison’s. 

Allison looks up at him, curiosity peaked. “What’s up?”

Stiles feels sweat forming on his brow when he says, “Do you remember when I said I modeled?”

Allison narrows her eyes at him. “Yeah, what about it?”

Stiles licks his lips, swallowing his spit, “I didn’t originally start out doing fashion modeling.”

"Oh." 

Stiles nods, pulls out his cell phone, pressing some buttons before he slides the cell over to her. 

Allison’s eyes widen. “These are—.” She slides to page after page of Stiles in lingerie, laying in provocative positions.

"I didn’t know how to tell you." Stiles waves his hand.

"I don’t see what the big deal is of why you couldn’t tell me," She waves a manicured hand in dismissal. "I’ve actually been trying to get Scott to wear lingerie."

"Ew, Oh My God! I did not need to know that about my best friend." Stiles gags. 

"What? We have a very interesting sex life."

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that." Stiles shakes his head in disgust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the stuff I know from modeling is from watching stuff like ANTM and the like. I don't know much else, so I'm taking some liberties here.


	21. Chapter 21

After talking with Allison and her leaving, Stiles managed to find space away by himself to get his homework done. It took him hours, but he did everything. He didn’t want to wait until the last day, but he wanted to spend time with Derek while being attentive when they were in New York and it was honestly one of the best times of his life. 

By the time he finished his homework, he was starving so he decided to call his dad at the station to see if he wanted something. 

The phone rang a couple times before someone on the other end picked up. He recognized the voice immediately. “Hi, Tara. Is my dad there?”

"Yeah, he just got back in from bringing in two kids spray painting grafitti near the high school."

"Oh, can you put him on." 

"Sure." She transfers his call to his Dad’s line and he waits for a few seconds before a gruff tired voice answers. 

"Hey Stiles. How are things?" Stiles hears him yawn. 

"I was just calling to check in on you and to see if you wanted something to eat? I was gonna go ahead and get something." Stiles says, picking at the drawstrings of his hoodie absentmindedly as he waits for his Dad to reply. 

"I could eat." He agrees, waits a moment before he says, "This shift has been pretty long, I haven’t eaten since 11."

"You know that’s not good, Dad." Stiles chastises.

"Yeah, I know, but things have been really busy here. I don’t have time to just stop and eat." 

Stiles scoffs, “You need to make time.” 

"I love you." Dad says instead, changing the subject. 

Stiles sighs. “I love you too.” Stiles leans back in his chair, “I’ll be over in a bit with some food.”

Stiles hangs up, grabbing his keys from his bed, walking downstairs and leaves. 

He’ll have to get his father something decent to eat. 

~*~

When Stiles get to the station, it’s quiet, most of the deputies have left or are on break somewhere else, Stiles sees his Dad in his office, he bypasses Tara with a smile and she gives him a knowing look and tells him to  _"Don’t get into too much trouble."_ — He just smiles to himself as he walks over to his Dad’s office and knocks on the door before opening it and seeing his Dad rifling through papers. 

"I’ve got grub." Stiles holds up a bag filled with food and two drinks.

"I hope that’s greasy." Dad says, moving the papers to the side to make room for the food as Stiles sits down opposite him, taking the food out of the bag and hands him the drink. 

"Nice try." Stiles smirks, shoving a package salad at his father. 

Dad huffs, but opens it anyway. 

"It has chicken. The good kind." Stiles mutters, digging into his chicken burrito. 

Dad takes a fork from the bag and starts eating. 

They eat in comfortable silence. Stiles looking up every now and then to check on his father. He worried about him constantly. 

"How is school?" Dad says in between bites of his salad, taking a long swig of his drink. Stiles had gotten him water. 

"It’s going good. I actually just caught up with homework when I decided to give you a call." 

"Did you like New York?" 

Stiles blushes, looking down, anywhere but his father’s face. 

"Yeah, It’s— It was really nice." 

"It’s been years since I went. Your mother—" Dad attempts, face pinched in pain. 

"It’s okay, Dad." Stiles smiles softly.

Dad swallows, continues on. “We went to New York one year for our anniversary and spent the weekend there. It was fun.” 

"It must have been nice." Stiles muses thoughtfully. 

"It was." Dad says, shoving his fork into a piece of grilled chicken and pops it into his mouth, chewing around the morsel.

Stiles leaves his father to his devices soon after, giving him a firm hug and saying goodbye to Tara on his way out. He left some extra food with his father to put in the mini fridge that he knew his father had in had in his office. 

~*~

When he goes into his classes the next day, he turns the homework in first thing, making sure he doesn’t forget. His classes go by faster than he thought they would now that he’s back from the trip, although now that he thinks about it, it could just be because the semester is almost over. By noon when he’s getting ready to leave, he gets a text from Derek, his phone vibrating in his pocket, he looks up and makes sure the Professor isn’t looking when he takes his phone out and checks the message.

_Do you want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?_

Stiles smiles. The last time he went to Derek's was after the club. He hadn't been there since. He was looking forward to it. 

Stiles types in a quick reply, hits send.  _I’d love to. Text me the time and I'll be there._  

 _Great._ Derek sends along with the time for him to come to Derek’s place. _I hope you like Beef Stir Fry._

_I do._

Stiles has a lot of time to kill until 7. When his Professor dismisses the class, he heads out, going to the Café to study. It’s not as busy as he thought it would be when he walks in the door, he can smell the sweet aroma of Coffee beans and other aromas mixed in when he heads to a small corner secluded to work on an assignment from his textbook. 

A women with an apron and a Beacon Hills Café logo on her t-shirt came over and asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"I’ll have a Raspberry tea." Stiles says, glancing up from his opened textbook. She nods and walks off to get his drink.

It doesn’t take long for her to return with his drink, a smile on her face as she heads off to go greet another customer. 

Stiles unwraps the paper from the straw she gave him and shoves it in the lid, swirling the ice around in the cup before he takes a long lingering sip of it, moaning around the taste. 

"So refreshing." Stiles mutters to himself. 

He spends 4 hours at the Café, working on homework and typing up and essay on his laptop. He pays the woman at the cash register who served him for the drink and then leaves. He has a few more things to do before going to Derek’s.

When he gets further in to town, he stops by Walgreens. Stiles doesn’t exactly know how the evening with Derek is going to go, but he wants to be prepared nonetheless, so he gets an enema kit and tries to discreetly purchase it and leave as quickly as he got there. It’s not nearly as embarrassing buying lube and condoms. The enema kit is necessary, though.

His father’s sheriff cruiser is in the driveway when he gets home. He decides to head upstairs and lock the door when he gets in. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Dad asks from his spot on the couch. 

"I actually am going to dinner." Stiles smiles shyly. 

"Is it with the same guy you went with to New York?"

"Yes, he invited me to his place for dinner." Stiles beams. 

"I’m happy for you. Just be safe, please." 

Stiles winces. “Dad!” 

Stiles starts to trudge upstairs when his father turns around and looks at him, eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m happy for you.” 

Stiles stops at the last step, stepping down to look at his father. He feel elated. “Thank you.” 

~*~

Stiles decides on a purple button down shirt, with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that are more loose on his legs for things kinds of jeans and a pair of converse. He doesn’t do anything with his hair. It’s starting to grow back a little bit more. It’s still shorn to his skull, but he can pull on some of the longer hairs if he tried hard enough. 

When he gets downstairs his dad turns the TV on pause and looks at him closely, whistles. “You look good.” 

Stiles huffs. “Thanks, Pops.” He claps his dad on the shoulder as he grabs his keys by the door, checks his back pocket to make sure he shoved his wallet in there for emergencies. It’s there, he turns towards his father and smiles, waves at him, opening the door and says, “I don’t know when I’ll be back tonight, probably late.”

"You’re an adult, Stiles. I trust you." 

"I know. I just—" Stiles starts, lingering in the doorway. 

"Get out of here. Go, have fun!" Dad shoos at him. 

"Fine." Stiles laughs, shutting the door behind him. 

~*~

When Stiles gets to Derek’s place, he stands by the front door for a few moments, contemplating on just going back home when Derek opens the door and Stiles is confused. How did Derek know he was there?

"How did you?" Stiles questions, looking into the entrance to Derek’s loft. 

"I have a Camera above the door."

"Oh." Stiles says, taking the time to admire Derek’s outfit, he’s wearing form fitting blue jeans and a red henley. He doesn’t have any shoes on, though and Stiles smiles at that. 

"You can come in." Derek laughs, "Or do you want to linger in the doorway some more?"

Stiles stammers. “Sorry. I—”

Derek smiles, genuine. “It’s fine. Come in. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Stiles walks in, Derek following after him, closing the door behind both of them.

"It smells really good." Stiles says, taking in the decor of Derek’s home. Last time he was here, he didn't really have to admire the view, he just talked with Derek for hours, sitting on Derek's comfy couch that he had in his spacious living room. 

"Will you give me a proper tour this time?" Stiles asks, walking over towards a large bookshelf near the TV. 

"Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me when I uploaded the chapter earlier, that I wrote Stiles never having been to Derek's loft. I'm kind of delirious, I completely forgot about the Club. I apologize. I fixed it. Also the reason why the Sheriff knows about Derek and the trip is because Stiles told him behind the scenes. I didn't write it in, but Stiles told him about Derek. 
> 
> I don't know if there will be an update on the 10th. It's my birthday, so I'm going to be gone most of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek hands Stiles a wine glass filled half-way with red wine and Stiles nods his thanks as he takes it from him, bringing the glass to his lips to take a sip. He downs almost all of it out of nervousness. Deep down he knows he has no reason to be nervous around Derek, but he just doesn’t want to fuck it up. 

"Do you want to see my bedroom?" Derek’s lips quirk upwards, waiting for Stiles to reply.

Stiles gulps, taking the glass back to his lips to swallow down more of the wine. The wine is almost gone by the time he nods. He follows Derek when Derek walks down a hallway. 

Derek leads them into another section of rooms before he stops in front of a door and opens it, letting Stiles go inside. It’s bigger, much bigger than Stiles’ own room and Stiles wants to live in here. Derek’s got a huge king bed, draped in a stark black bed comforter with huge fluffy pillows. Tall windows on either side of Derek’s large cherry wood dresser. Stiles notices picture frames on top of it, along with other various knick knacks. There’s picture’s lining the walls of landscapes in black and whites and Stiles wonders if Derek’s the one of photographed those himself.

Stiles sets down his wine glass on Derek’s dresser as he saunters around the bed to look into the bathroom and gapes. The bathroom is complete with a two person vanity black marble counter, mirrors, there’s a toilet on the side of that counter, a huge glass shower which could easily fit 3 people in it comfortably, a tub on the other side of the shower that’s got jets. 

"You’re shitting me." Stiles says in disbelief, standing in front of the tub, admiring the jets feature. Derek walks in, standing off to the side. 

"What?" Derek asks.

"You have jets."

"Is there something wrong with that?" 

"There’s nothing wrong with that." 

Stiles smirks, eyes glinting, walking around Derek. He notices a door to adjacent the shower, he opens it and stands still in his place.

"Fucking kidding me?" Stiles blurts incredulously.

It’s a walk in closet.  

Derek starts laughing, throws his head back and laughs. Asshole. 

Stiles ignores him, goes back into Derek’s bedroom and stands in front of Derek’s bed and he can feel Derek’s eyes behind his back. 

When Derek’s hand brushes Stiles’ arm, Stiles turns around and kisses him, pushing Derek on the bed, crawling over Derek, pressing teasing licks and kisses to Derek’s lips, Derek’s scruff tickling Stiles’ skin. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asks suddenly.

"I want you to fuck me." Stiles says, eyelashes fanning against his cheekbones, pupils blown. He’s already starting to unbutton the buttons on purple shirt as he straightens his body from on top of Derek.

Derek’s hands grip Stiles’ thighs as he looks up at Stiles, eyes darkened. “Are you sure?” 

Stiles nods, licking his lips. “I want this. Do you?”

"I do. I just want you to be sure." Derek’s right hand slips under the fabric of Stiles’ shirt, smoothing over the flesh of Stiles’ back, Stiles’ breath hitching.

"I am." Stiles moans, grinding his ass on Derek’s crotch. 

"Okay, I have to go check the food and deal with that and then I will come back." Derek smiles. 

Stiles gets off of Derek, lets Derek get off the bed so he can go out of the room and check on the food. Stiles decides to get undressed while he waits for Derek. 

Stiles finishes unbuttoning the last buttons on his shirt, setting his shirt on one of the chairs Derek has in his room by the window, he slips out shoes and jeans and sets them there and contemplates on taking his boxers briefs off or waiting for Derek on that part. In the end, he takes those off too. 

~*~

Derek hadn’t planned on things escalating this far just yet, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted it too, just as much as Stiles did if not more. As he turned off the burner, seeing that the Stir Fry was cooked, he put the pan to the side and leaned against the fridge, trying to get his thoughts together. 

He lets the food cool and goes to back to join Stiles. He doesn’t expect the sight he sees when he opens the door to his room. 

Stiles is standing in front of the window, looking through the blinds, his pert ass on display for Derek. Derek wants to bite those cheeks and bury his face in between them. 

"Stiles." Derek coughs, red covering his cheeks slightly. 

Stiles makes an “oof” sound and straightens himself as best as he can considering his state of dress. 

Derek moves the distance between them, now standing in front of Stiles, eyes drifting down towards Stiles' hard cock and back up towards tempting pink lips. Derek reaches his right hand out for Stiles' arm, the briefest of touches, lingering on Stiles' skin and Stiles gasps, licking his lips, waits as Derek continues exploring his body with fever inducing touches. 

Derek stops his advances for a moment to look at Stiles and Stiles' eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, eyes darkening, he reaches out towards Derek, pulling on the fabric of Derek's henley when Derek pulls the bottom of it up and over his head, throwing it somewhere in his room. Derek's hands find Stiles' face, grasping it in hands as he licks over the bow of Stiles' lips, asking for permission. Stiles lets him, opening his mouth, lets Derek pressing teasing kisses over his lips, lingering and wet, a promise for more. Stiles grins through the kiss, pushing Derek farther back so he can maneuver them back to the bed. Stiles smirks as Derek drops back on the bed, arching his back against the bed, arms propped forward as he looks at Stiles with a coy smile. 

Stiles gets down eye level with Derek's crotch, settling his hands on the zipper of Derek's jeans, Stiles unbuttons the button and yanks down the zipper quickly, careful not to break the zip, pulling down Derek's jeans of strong thighs. Once they're off, Stiles throws them on the floor, and goes for Derek's boxers, but Derek's hands stop him, pulling Stiles up towards him.

Stiles huffs. "Why am I the only one fully naked here?"

"Patience." Stiles scowls, crawling on top of Derek. 

"We'll see who cracks first then, shall we?" Stiles says, quirking his eyebrows at Derek in challenge. 

Derek's hand grip Stiles' ass cheeks in his hands as Stiles grinds down in his lap. Stiles lets his hands rest on Derek's chest, rubbing over Derek's nipples teasingly before Derek is flipping them, Stiles on his back and Derek hovering over Stiles. 

Stiles lets his legs fall open, so Derek can move in between them, wraps his legs around Derek's waist and digs the heel of his right foot into Derek's thigh so Derek can grind his fabric covered cock further into Stiles' groin. 

Stiles groans, arching his neck as Derek starts pepperingfervent kisses along the column of his throat, his sternum and to his adam's apple, sucking on it, causing Stiles to let out a harsh breath. 

Derek trails kisses down Stiles' chest, stopping at a pert pink nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking. Derek laves at it with his tongue, feeling Stiles yanking on his hair, pushing him further against Stiles' chest. Derek switches to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, nipping at the bud, circling it with his tongue and biting on gently, enough to cause Stiles to let out a low hiss.

"Derek." Stiles whines out, looking at Derek through half-lidded eyes. 

Derek ignores him, though, pressing kisses all the way down Stiles' belly, nuzzles his nose in Stiles' happy trail before he stops at the base of Stiles' cock, looking up at Stiles as if asking if he wants him to continue. 

Stiles nods, breathing heavily as Derek presses a kiss to the tip of Stiles' cock, taking it into his mouth, swallowing him down. Derek's left hand grips Stiles' thigh to keep Stiles still, while his other hand venture lower, behind Stiles' balls, pressing at his hole. 

"Derek, Derek, Derek!" Stiles moans out like a mantra. 

Derek just smirks, bobbing around Stiles' cock in his mouth, finger still circling Stiles' hole, not pressing in, just teasing the rim.

"Do you—We need lube." Stiles huffs, frustrated, but it comes out more as choked off moan. Stiles looks to his right where Derek's bedside drawer is and fumbles to reach forward when Derek growls, gripping Stiles' legs tighter. 

"Stiles." Derek says, trying to get Stiles to look at him, but Stiles is not focused on both of them. 

Stiles jerks his head back towards Derek, eyes wide, panting heavily. Derek looks at him, hands on Stiles' hips as he runs over them to soothe Stiles. 

Derek crowds over Stiles and nips Stiles' lips, licks into Stiles' mouth and Stiles' tongue eagerly comes out to play.

"Please." Stiles says between kisses, his pupils are blown, cheeks flushed and Derek can see the flush go down farther on his chest. 

"Looks like you cracked first." Derek says smugly. 

Stiles pouts, cheeks puffed, "Fine. Just please, fuck me. I ache."

Stiles looks at Derek with such a vulnerable look that it makes Derek want to wrap Stiles up and never let him leave the comfort of his arms. Maybe he will, someday. 

Derek crawls awkwardly over Stiles to reach inside the drawer on the side of his bed, looking for lube and condoms, he closes the drawer and sets them both by their sides, moving Stiles' legs farther apart. 

Derek, now sitting in between Stiles' legs, grabs the lube by their side, pops the cap, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, he warms the gel up with his fingers before he trails his fingers at Stiles' hole, pressing them there. Stiles nods, Derek presses one finger in, stretching around Stiles' walls, loosening him up. Stiles is already pretty much relaxed, but he needs to be stretched.

"How many fingers can you take?" Derek asks, already slipping in another one along with his index finger. 

"I can take a lot." Stiles says honestly. 

Derek smirks. "Is that so?" Derek presses at Stiles' taint with his thumb as he fucks Stiles with the two fingers, searching for that spot inside him as Stiles cries, bucking forward. 

"Derek, c'mon!" Stiles is not above begging, Derek notices. He doesn't mind, though. 

"Okay, jeez, somehow I knew you would be demanding in bed." Derek laughs half-heartedly. 

"Oh, really? You think about that a lot, hm?" Stiles gives Derek a lascivious smirk. 

"Maybe." Derek offers.

Derek shoves down his boxers and throws them to the side of the bed. He looks down on the bed and grabs one of the condom packets, puts it towards his lips, tearing open the package with his teeth. 

Stiles moans. "Fuck, that's hot!" 

Derek pinches the tip of the condom, rolls it down over his cock, and goes for the lube again, opening the cap, squeezing some onto his hand before he rubs it all over his cock. He sets the bottle down and moves back in between Stiles' legs, nudging his cock at Stiles' hole.

"Are you ready?" Derek asks, the head of his cock pressing in just barely. 

"Y-yeah." Stiles rasps. 

Derek looks down, holding his cock as he guides it in, Stiles' breath hitching at the sharp pain, Derek grips Stiles' legs around his waist, letting Stiles dig the heels of his feet into his ass. 

"Does it hurt?" Derek asks, wiping sweat from Stiles' forehead as he looks Stiles in the eyes. 

"A little bit, but it's been awhile." Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's damp hair, admiring his hazel eyes as he looks at Derek's face, his hand that was in Derek's hair, settling on the scruff of his face, smoothing the hair. "You can move."

Derek takes that as his cue, thrusting forward, eyes closed in concentration, fucking into Stiles' tight heat with abandon. 

"God, Derek!" Stiles gasps as a particular harsh thrust brushes over his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. 

"Derek is fine." Derek laughs, pumping his hips into Stiles, grasping around Stiles' shoulders to pull them closer, so they're chest to chest, Stiles winding his arms around Derek's back, digging nails into tan flesh. 

Stiles huffs out a weak laugh in between moans, pressing a kiss behind Derek's ear, moving lower to the vein in Derek's neck, sucking at it and Derek groans, pulling out of Stiles then shoves back in harshly, knocking the breath out of him.

"I wanna try something." Stiles pats at Derek's shoulder, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

Derek stops thrusting, leaning over Stiles. "What did you have in mind?"

Stiles blushes. "Can I um, ride you?" 

"Yeah." Derek smiles softly. 

Derek moves them so he's on his back and Stiles crawls back on top of Derek, grabbing Derek's cock as he hovers over Derek's lap to nudge Derek's cock at his hole. Stiles' presses the tip in, biting his lower lip, eyes pinched closed. Derek's cock glides in easier this time, Stiles now used to it, Stiles situates himself in Derek's lap, getting comfortable. 

Stiles gyrates his hips, his left arm behind him resting on Derek's hairy thigh as he rides Derek's cock, head tilted back in a moan, neck on full display. He looks absolutely filthy, carnal, and obscene, all long limbs and lithe body covered in a fair amount of beauty marks and Derek can't help with how much he _wants_. Derek moves his hand that was resting on Stiles' thigh to Stiles' neck, feeling his pulse beat under his palm, the steady rise of his heartbeat, like a drum. It makes Derek wild and hungry for more of Stiles. Everything Stiles is willing to give him.

Derek lets his hand trail over Stiles' chest, stopping to tweak pink buds, rolling them in between his fingers as Stiles lets out a cry, his ass bouncing in Derek's lap, Derek's cock nudging at Stiles' prostate every time. 

"I'm gonna come soon." Stiles chokes with a sob, his cock is beading copious amounts of pre-come against his belly, red and aching for attention.

Stiles settles his right hand on Derek's chest for support, moving up and down on Derek's cock, side to side. Derek just looks up at him with a content smile and Stiles loses it, shooting his load over Derek's chest, a droplet of come landing on Derek's beard. Stiles moans at the sight, still on top of Derek, no longer moving, just looking at Derek with a smile. 

Derek lets Stiles get off of him, moving out from under Stiles, Derek takes the condom and ties it, throws it in the trash can by the side of the bed. He goes back to Stiles, Stiles just lays back on the bed, sated, but Derek is having none of that. Derek leans on his knees over Stiles in between his legs, grabs his cocks, pumping it, furiously, groans spilling from his mouth. 

Derek comes then as Stiles spreads his legs even wider, Derek hisses as he comes, shooting in ribbons in the space between Stiles' thighs, coating him in white. 

Derek gets up again, going into the bathroom, grabs a washcloth, getting it sufficiently wet. When he goes back into the bedroom, Stiles is smiling like a loon, like the cat who ate the canary. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Derek asks, standing by the bed, looking down at Stiles as he wipes down the come on Stiles' belly and in between his thighs. Stiles' moans at the cold on his skin, eyes fluttering shut. 

Derek just smiles. 

"Yeah." Stiles burrows himself into the comforter of Derek's bed when Derek goes back into the bathroom. 

Derek comes back in a few seconds later, gets into the bed beside him. 

They both lay there for a few minutes when Stiles speaks. 

"I'm starting to have feelings for you." He's got his hands curled under his head on his side as he looks at Derek, eyes open and bright. 

Derek feels the breath leave him at Stiles' words when he turns over on his side so they're both facing each other. 

After a moment, he says, "I am too. And it scares me." 

Stiles gulps, "Why does it scare you?" 

"Because you're the first person that I've been in love with in years." Derek looks at Stiles sincerely.

"What do you mean years? How long?" Stiles looks confused.

"Since I was in High School."

"Why, I don't—" Stiles attempts, but Derek cuts him off.

"When I was 15, I met this girl and we got together. We were in love. I was going to meet her one day at the playground after dark, because that was our make-out spot, but by the time I got there, there was some masked man with a gun pointed at her and I was scared out of my mind, hiding behind a tree like a coward and I couldn't stop it. Paige, she—" Derek's shaking by the time Stiles moves closer to him and wraps his arms around him. 

"Hey, Derek. It's okay. I'm here." Stiles says, trying his best to soothe Derek, to calm him. 

By the time Derek does calm down, though, he's got his head pillowed on Stiles' shoulder. "Have you ever been with men before?"

Derek laughs, "Of course I have. I've just never been in a relationship since her." 

"Is that why you were a little apprehensive about getting with me at first?" 

Derek nods. "That and you are my model. It's not very professional of me to be dating my model." 

"I don't know about you, but all of this has made me hungry." Stiles says finally, moving to get out of bed when Derek moves from Stiles' shoulder, getting out of bed along with him to find his boxers. 

~*~

When the come out of Derek's bedroom, they're only wearing underwear, Derek heads into the kitchen, barefoot, standing in front of the stove, he asks, "Do you want me to heat it up or do you want it cold?"

"Um, I don't mind cold meat, heh." Stiles laughs at his own joke. 

"You know that can be taken some other way, right?" Derek smirks when Stiles frowns. Derek's already gathering the plates he had out, scooping the Stir Fry onto two plates for both of them. He'd brought their wine glasses back in so he can fill them back up. 

Stiles sits across from Derek at Derek's dining room table as Derek sets the plates on the table and goes back into the kitchen to get the glasses. 

When he comes back in, Stiles is already digging into the food. 

Derek stands there, wine glasses in his hand as he watches Stiles shuffle the food into his mouth.

"You must have been really hungry." Derek says, setting the glass down in front of Stiles. 

Stiles takes the glass, swallowing down the majority of it, before he admits, "Sex makes me hungry."

Derek nods, a small smile curling his lips. "Good to know."

"This is really good Derek, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Stiles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't talk about this chapter being 3k cos it will probably never happen again.


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner, Derek takes their plates and sets them in the sink, turns on the faucet, rinsing the small pieces off. He shuts of the water and goes back to Stiles. 

Stiles is looking in the direction of Derek’s bedroom. 

"What is it?" Derek says after a moment of watching Stiles silently. 

"Can we shower?" Stiles blushes as soon as the words leave his mouth. Stiles spares Derek a glance, scratches the back of his nervously as he waits for Derek to say something, anything. 

Derek smiles fond, “We can.”

Stiles hops up from his chair at the table, already bounding off to Derek’s room, Derek not far behind him. 

Stiles is already in the bathroom when Derek steps around the corner and sees a lump of boxer briefs in front of his bathroom, he looks up and sees Stiles winking at him, opening the glass shower door and turning on the shower head. 

Derek drops his boxers down around his waist, pooling at his ankles, he steps out of them and joins Stiles in the shower. Stiles laughs when Derek surprises him. 

Derek presses Stiles up against the tiled wall, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Stiles’ lips, hungry and full of want. Stiles winds his fingers through Derek’s dark hair as the warm water beats down on them, Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders like a vise as he kisses a path down Stiles’ neck and back up to those voluptuous pink lips.

Derek lets his left hand fall in between them, stroking both their cocks as they breathe, panting heavily into each others mouths, steam fogging the glass of the shower door. 

Stiles smiles, nips Derek’s bottom lip, his tongue darting out to brush against Derek’s, Derek’s tongue brushes against his and Stiles uses that moment, now that Derek’s a little bit distracted to push Derek back against the other side of the shower. Stiles grips Derek’s cock in his hand, rubbing over the veins, the shaft and the tip. He pumps Derek’s cock, water pouring down in between them, both of their bodies sliding together in sync. Stiles bites his lip, eyes closed, water droplets dropping from his eyelashes, wet cheeks, speckled in moles. 

"You can." Stiles says, and Derek takes that as his cue to give the same attention to Stiles as Stiles is to him. 

Stiles is panting now, body flushed, his nipples hard and aching against his chest, cock beading, hanging in between his legs as Derek wraps a strong calloused hand around it and pumps it, fingers skimming over his balls, Stiles lets out a long drawn out moan, arching into Derek, his body shaking as he comes into Derek’s hand. 

"I haven’t since I was a teenager." Stiles admits. Derek nods, lets Stiles sag against his body, Stiles’ hand still pumping Derek’s cock when he feels Derek’s abs tighten, groans spilling from Derek’s lips. The water washes away their combined come, down the drain, Derek just holds Stiles like that, basking in their post-orgasm haze. 

After a few moments, though they move and wash each other. They don’t spend too long in the shower, getting out, Derek moves towards the closet to get what Stiles assumes is towels, but he doesn’t understand why Derek would have them there. Wouldn’t Derek have clothes there?

Derek comes back with two towels, hands one to Stiles and keeps the other one for himself. Stiles mutters a “Thank you.” and Derek smiles softly, going back into his bedroom to dig through his dresser drawer. 

Stiles uses the towel to dry his body, dries his legs, the backs of his thighs, his cock and ass.

Derek’s asking him a question. 

Stiles blinks. “What?”

"Do you want to borrow a pair of my boxers?" 

"Yeah." Stiles says softly. He’s holding the towel in his hand as he walks over to Derek. 

"I have both boxer briefs and boxers. Whichever you’re comfortable in." Derek lets Stiles dig through his drawer.

Derek steps to the side to put on a pair of boxers, they’re navy blue and Stiles stops looking through the drawer to watch Derek bend over a little to put his legs through the boxers. Derek’s got a nice ass. Stiles smirks, admiring the view.

Stiles goes back to looking the underwear, he finds a pair of briefs, they’re red with a black band. Dropping the towel to the floor, he slips them on over his legs, snapping the band over his waist. They’re a little loose for briefs, but they’ll do. 

"Where should I put my towel?" Stiles asks as he bends down to pick the towel off the floor. 

"I’ll take it." Derek says. Stiles hands it over to him with a smile on his face. 

Derek goes out of the bedroom with both of their towels and Stiles clasps his hands together, debating whether or not to get in Derek’s bed or just wait for him. 

In the end, he decides on getting in the bed, pulling back the comforter, feeling the sheets under his palm. Derek comes back a few moments later. 

Derek walks to the other side of the bed, pulling the rest of the comforter back, Stiles watches him closely as Derek gets into the bed, making himself comfortable. Stiles joins him then, snuggling under the covers, he moans. 

"Your bed is so amazing." Stiles says with a content sigh. 

Derek laughs. 

They talk for a few more hours before they both fall asleep, Stiles snuffling closer to Derek in the night, Derek’s arms wrapped around him tightly. 

~*~

Stiles blurrily opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light coming in from the windows even though the blinds are closed. 

He looks at his surroundings, noticing he’s at Derek’s. Derek’s head it pillowed a little off to the side, his left arm outstretched over Stiles’ chest. 

Stiles blinks at the clock to his side, eyes widening as he sees it 8:30 am. 

Stiles carefully gets out of bed, goes over to Derek’s chair and grabs his jeans, shucking them on over his hips, he jumps up and down trying to get them on, that’s when Derek wakes, 

"Morning." Derek mumbles, taking in Stiles hurrying to get dressed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I’m sorry. I have an 11:30 class. I have to go. I’ll wash your boxers and give them back to you." Stiles hurries to button up his purple shirt. 

"I wish you could stay and spend the rest of the day in bed with me." Derek says with a coy smile. 

Stiles laughs. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to and I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. I just can’t today.” Stiles grabs his shoes from the floor, walks over to Derek, a smile on his face. 

Derek huffs.

Stiles pecks him on the lips, eyes sparkling as he says, “I’ll call you.” 

"Okay."

~*~

By the time Stiles is on the road he realizes his backpack and stuff is at his house. Fuck. 

He didn’t even think he was going to spend the night with Derek and he definitely didn’t count on admitting to having feelings.  _Oh_. 

Shit.

Derek didn’t just admit to having feelings. He admitted to being in love with him. 

Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that. He doesn’t know if that was just a slip of the tongue or if Derek really meant that. All he knows is that he needs to talk to Derek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on having this chapter up today, but once I started writing I couldn't stop.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles mulls over Derek’s words for the next few days. He goes to school, does his homework like a good student, finds time to hang with his friends, goes shopping for food when his dad asks him to pick up groceries one day. 

He’s had a lot of time to think about it, but when he really thinks about all the time he spends thinking about it, it doesn’t feel like enough. He knows he has feelings for Derek. Of course he does. He’s just not quite there yet with love. He know deep in his gut that he could grow to love Derek, though. 

At the end of the week, Friday morning, Stiles wakes to his phone buzzing—alerting him of a voicemail. Stiles rubs his eyes, takes his phone from his side table and slides the screen. He’s got two voicemails. One from Kali and one from Derek. 

He plays Kali’s first. 

_"Hey, Stiles. We’re almost done putting the finishing touches on the magazine issue. We will send you a copy in the mail before it hits stands along with your check. We look forward to the possibility of working with you again."_

Stiles sits there in shock. He’d almost forgotten about the magazine. Now he’s nervous for an entirely different reason. The that his face is going to be on four pages of Nylon magazine and an insurmountable amount of people are going to be looking at the magazine and purchasing it.  _Oh_  god. 

To take his mind off of it, he plays Derek’s, taking a deep breath in when Derek’s voice comes over the speaker of his phone.

_"Hi, Stiles. I didn’t know if you still wanted to work for the agency, but one of our models is sick and we don’t know how long he will be out for. The job is for several shoots. You will be payed double for the shoots seeing as though you’re covering for another model. If you want the job, please call me."_

Stiles struggles to breathe. He could really use that money. He has a meeting with the loan department in a month and they’re expecting him to have a significant amount of money. 

Stiles moves to exit out of the voicemail section, thinking Derek was done speaking, but then he starts up again. 

_"Also, I ugh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to dinner with me. My mom was insisting. Laura and Cora will be there too."_

Oh fuck. 

Stiles panics, exiting out of the voicemail section. He moves to call Scott, but it goes immediately to voicemail. 

"Scott, why?" Stiles whines at his phone. He presses more buttons, this time calling Allison. 

It rings and rings and rings until he hears adjusting over the phone and a voice, slightly rough from just waking up. 

"Stiles?" 

"Allison, I’m panicking. I need—" Stiles cries. 

Allison shuffles some more on the other end, before she’s speaking. “Stiles, Stiles, what’s wrong? You need to calm down.”

"It’s Derek, I— He—"

"Is he hurt?"

"What? No!" Stiles says immediately.

"Then what’s the big deal?" 

"He wants me to meet his family." Stiles says in a rush. 

"Oh, geesh. I don’t understand?"

"Ally, I don’t know if I’m ready for that. He told me he was in love with me." 

"What? What did you say?" Stiles thinks she’s probably gaping like a fish on the other side of the phone. 

"I didn’t say anything. I mean I admitted to having feelings for him, but that was before he said he was in love with me and I didn’t realize he said he was in love with me until the next day." 

"Yeah, there’s a difference. I don’t know. But it seems like he really likes you, otherwise I don’t think he would be going as far as to ask you to meet his family."

Stiles huffs. “I’ve met his sisters. I know Laura. I don’t Cora that well and I’ve never met his mother or his father.” 

"Interesting."

Stiles growls. “That’s all you have to say?” 

"I’m sorry. I just don’t know what you want me to say?"

"Give me some advice or something." Stiles says, waving his hand. He’s still laying in bed, bedsheets pooled down to his ankles and the sunlight pouring in through the blinds of his windows. 

Allison doesn’t speak for a few moments and Stiles thinks she’s trying to come up with the right words to say. 

"Maybe, just give it a try. I mean you really like this guy, right? And it’s not like you have to have him  _meet_  your father so soon. You should tell him about how you’re feeling.” 

"Thank you, Allison." Stiles breathes. 

"No problem. You need to chill, though. Seriously." She laughs. 

"I’m hanging up now." Stiles admits.

"Yeah, bye. Love you."

"Love you too." 

~*~

 _Can we meet?_  Stiles texts, sending it to Derek. 

 _Yeah, sure. Where?_ The reply comes almost immediately, Stiles doesn’t have time to think.

He sits there for a few moments thinking of what to send. 

 _At your place?_ Stiles sends, licking his lips. He’s already dressed and ready and he only has two classes today, but they’re not until later. 

_I can do that. I’ll be here. :)_

Oh god. Derek is using smiley faces now. This can’t be real. Stiles gapes at his screen in disbelief. 

 _I’ll be over in a few._ Stiles types then hits send. 

He’s not sure how talking about his and Derek’s feelings are going to go, but they need to talk about it. 

Shrugging on his backpack, Stiles grabs his keys from the side bowl next to the door, he unlocks it, opening and heads out. 

~*~

He almost gets into an accident on the freeway because some idiot was swerving into the wrong lane and Stiles nearly had a panic attack while driving to Derek’s place. He has to try his best to calm himself down while he drives the remaining distance to Derek’s loft. 

By the time he gets there, he parks in a spot right outside the loft. Stiles turns off the engine, takes his keys out of the ignition and takes two deep breaths in, trying to steel himself. 

He opens the door, stepping out of the car, locking it behind him as he goes to face Derek. 

When he gets inside the actual building, he tries to find the aforementioned Camera’s Derek mentioned him having, but he couldn’t find them, so he just knocks and waits for Derek to answer the door. 

Derek pulls back the large door with a grin, making a motion for Stiles to come inside, Stiles hovers next to the door by Derek, unsure. 

"I ugh, I wanted to talk to you about something." Stiles says, looking around the room. 

"Yeah, sure. What’s up?" 

Stiles scratches his head, looks at the couch in the other room then back at Derek. “Can we ugh—” 

"Yeah." Derek points at the couch, both of them walking over to it to sit down, getting comfortable. 

"You said you were in love with me." Stiles blurts, covering his mouth. 

Derek’s eyes are unusually wide. “I didn’t realize you heard that.” 

"Did you mean it?" Stiles is fiddling with his hands before he says, "Or was it just a slip of the tongue?" 

"What? No. Of course I meant it. I meant every word." Derek says, grasping Stiles’ hands in his as he gazes into Stiles’ eyes, Stiles’ brown eyes are so open and vulnerable as if he’s just waiting for Derek to tear him apart. 

"I—I’m not there yet with love." Stiles attempts, looking down in between them where their hands are joined. "I have feelings for you, but I know I could grow to love you."

Derek bites his lower lip, holding onto Stiles’ right hand tighter, “It’s fine. We can do this together. Is that _all_?” Derek says fondly, a smile curling his lips. 

"—No, about the dinner with your family. I’ll go, but I’m just not ready for you to meet my father yet. I hope you’re okay with that." Stiles’ lower lip wobbles in between his teeth as he waits for Derek’s reply and Derek just smiles. 

"Of course it’s okay." Derek leans forward, capturing Stiles’ lips in his, Stiles melts into it, grabbing onto Derek’s shoulders, a stray tear falling from his right eye as he opens his mouth and welcomes Derek’s tongue into his mouth. 

He feels Derek wiping away the wetness on his cheek and thinks they will both be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we'll go back to the modeling. I swear this has a plot.


	25. Chapter 25

Before Stiles left Derek’s place he asked Derek what times Derek had available for the agency. Derek said he could come in tomorrow or the next day. Any day this week was fine seeing as though Stiles would be filling in for another model as well as doing his own. 

Stiles finally decided on starting tomorrow. Derek doesn’t normally do that many shoots on Saturday, but he said he would do them for Stiles. 

He leaves soon after that, saying a goodbye to Derek, leaving a lingering kiss on Derek’s lips as he walks out of the door to Derek’s loft. 

~*~

Stiles to the agency at noon on Saturday. He’s a little bit anxious and excited at the same time because of the fact that he hasn’t been there for a few weeks. 

Cora is at the front desk when he walks in and he notices Lisa is next to her, filing papers. He goes up to both of them and checks himself in. 

Cora smiles at him and Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that. Hi, Stiles. Are you coming to dinner with us?” 

Stiles stares at her. That’s the most she’s said to him in the entire time he’s known her and doesn’t even really know her at all.

Stiles nods his head, “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

Lisa looks up from her papers and says, “We got some new lingerie in stock and some stuff for Halloween even though it’s a few months away.” 

"Derek is in the lingerie room." Cora says curtly, waving her hand. 

"…Okay." Stiles says dumbly, walking off. 

~*~

The lingerie room is even more packed full of racks, lined with even more lingerie. 

Lisa wasn’t kidding when she said they got more in, but this is  _a_  lot. 

Derek is in the corner of one rack, checking over each item and marking something down on a clip board. Stiles frowns. 

"What’re you doing?" Stiles asks, looking at Derek curiously. 

Derek looks over at him with a small smile. “Inventory.” 

"Really?" 

"I have to mark down everything of what we get in and put it in a log." Derek says. 

"But you’re not selling any of the lingerie, so I don’t understand?" 

"We do give some of the lingerie away to our models after they’re done using it for a shoot. And the agency does have it’s own line of lingerie." 

Stiles pouts. “How come I’ve never gotten any of the lingerie?” 

There’s a smirk on Derek’s face as he says, “Do you want some of the ones you’ve worn?” 

Derek crosses his arms, the glint in his eyes never wavering as he watches Stiles. 

"Maybe." Stiles mumbles, swaying on his feet. "I didn’t know you did that."

Derek laughs. “You can have some of them. Just pick which ones you want and I’ll have them wrapped up for you, but first I need to get yours for today.” 

Derek grabs two pairs of panties from the rack in front of him and shows them to Stiles. 

"You have your choice of the pink or black." Derek lets Stiles look at them both before Stiles points to the pink one. 

"We use a lot of black in them already, so I thought I’d change it up a little." Stiles offers with a smile. 

Derek goes back over to the rack and grabs another item, handing it to Stiles and then sends Stiles to the dressing room.

Stiles assumes Derek goes to Lydia to tell her what his make-up is supposed to look like, but he’s not sure. 

~*~

"I look like Barbie’s twin brother or something." Stiles spits, looking at himself in the mirror as Lydia applies blush to his cheeks. 

"You’re prettier." Lydia says casually, setting the blush brush down and lets Stiles get up from the chair. 

"Thanks." Stiles says drily. 

He’s wearing a light pink lipstick, not too bright, with blush and eyeliner on his upper lids. 

He’s starting to regret picking the pink lingerie. 

Lydia lets him go with a whistle and Stiles glares over at her, flips her off as he goes to Derek. 

Stiles sets himself on the couch, it’s not the bed this time, it’s still fluffy, though. He’s wearing [pink](https://xdress.com/product/view/flutter-lace-tanga-z779) lace tanga panties, with pink [lace garters](https://xdress.com/product/view/sexy-sweet-fishnet-stockings-x9018) over them, strapped to black fishnet stockings with light light pink bows. 

He sees Derek staring at him like he wants to just tear the clothes right off of him right then and there, it makes his skin feel like it’s on fire. He wants Derek just as much

Derek lets Stiles get comfortable on the couch, trying out poses, Derek’s already got the Camera set up. Stiles sits down on the couch, laying back against the cushions. He looks up at the Camera, giving Derek a sort of sultry smile as Derek takes several shots. 

"You know one of these days I’m going to have to to convince you to recreate that scene from Titanic. I’ll wear just thigh highs if you want and lay on a couch and you can photograph me." Stiles laughs, posing for Derek, angling his head to the side. 

Derek licks his lips. “I look forward to it.”

"Yeah?" Stiles teases. 

"Mmm." Derek agrees. 

~*~

After the shoot, Stiles went to go get changed while Derek went to put his Camera away. When he came back out, Derek was waiting for him in the lingerie room, sitting in one of the chairs by a rack, lined with different pairs of stockings and thigh highs. 

"The ones you wore from previous shoots are in the corner of there." Derek points to a rack on the other side of the room. There’s only a few pieces of lingerie on the rack. It’s not very big compared to the other ones. 

Stiles notices the [red](https://xdress.com/product/view/sweet-tooth-lace-garter-x20412) number and immediately grabs it, he sees the [pink](https://xdress.com/product/view/bold-lace-brazil-brief-z291) panties he wore in the very beginning and grabs those too.

Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes, confused as to what to do next, that’s when Derek gets up, walking over to him as he bends down next to Stiles. Derek opens a cabinet behind the rack and pulls out a box, opening the lid and Stiles tries his best to take the panties off the hanger and fold them using only one hand. Derek helps, though. Making them look nice in the box, even though they’re going to get worn later and the box is probably going to be thrown out anyway. 

Stiles folds the garters, along with the thigh highs and the black panties next to the other ones as Derek closes the lid over it. 

"Thank you." Stiles mutters lowly. "I was—" Stiles starts, but Derek interrupts him. 

"Do you want—" Derek laughs and Stiles smiles. 

"You go first." Stiles says, brushing his palm over Derek’s left shoulder, a gentle caress. 

Derek reaches his hand out towards Stiles, grasping Stiles’ as he says, “Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?” 

Stiles smiles brightly at him, he’s practically glowing with happiness, whiskey eyes sparkling, “I can cook you something?”

"You want to cook for me this time?" Derek looks fond, closing his eyes in a small smile, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes crinkling at the edges and Stiles can’t help but feel happy that he makes Derek smile like this.

Before Stiles can say anything more, Derek is saying, “I’d like that. Very much.” 

Stiles gazes into Derek’s eyes for a few moments, admiring him and all that he chooses to be, he doesn’t even realize it’s happening before he’s attacking Derek’s lips with his, fingers tangling in Derek’s dark hair as he devours Derek’s lips, the stubble on Derek’s face—scratching lightly at the skin on his cheeks and Stiles thinks he’s gonna have stubble burn after this is over, but he doesn’t even care. Kissing Derek is the best thing ever. 

Derek’s arms wrap tightly around his back, kissing him back with just as much passion, both of them craving the touch of the other. Derek licks into the seam of Stiles’ mouth, over his teeth, pressing open-mouth kisses to his lips and Stiles lets out a loud wanton moan. 

Derek walks them back towards a rack, jostling some of them hangers on it, one of them lingerie pieces falling off it, landing on the floor. Stiles bumps his back into the rack, but ignores it, instead continues to kiss Derek, his hands wandering down towards the bottom of Derek’s t-shirt, trying to pull it up, but failing. He whines into Derek’s throat and Derek just smirks. 

"We can’t here." Derek says, trying to regather his composure.

Outside of the lingerie room in the waiting room, Cora and Lisa look up after hearing noise, both of them looking at each other in confusion. 

"What was that?" Lisa asks, not expecting Cora to answer.

"I have a pretty good idea." Cora says with a mischievous smile. 


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles goes over to the grocery store before going to Derek's place. He picks up a few ingredients for a pasta bake and a loaf of bread for garlic bread. While he's in the store he goes through the produce section, looking for some romaine lettuce and other various items for a salad. 

Once he gets to the cash register, the lady rings up the items one by one. He pays for it and leaves with his bags in both hands. 

~*~

Derek lets him in almost immediately once he gets to the door. Stiles doesn't even have time to knock. Derek just smiles and lets him come on in, letting Stiles set the bags on the island in the kitchen. 

"Do you need any help with anything?" Derek tries, putting his hands together, standing in the kitchen barefoot and Stiles thinks it's endearing.

"No. Just go sit down and It'll be ready in no time." Stiles walks the short distance to Derek and pecks him on the lips. 

"All right. I have wine too if you want later." Derek offers, raising his eyebrows. 

Stiles goes back to the island, taking the produce items in the bag and putting them in the fridge.

"That would be wonderful." Stiles says with a small smile, already taking out the pasta bag from the grocery bag. He's got the Alfredo Ragu sauce next to him and the container of the rotisserie chicken. 

Stiles takes the plastic lid off from the chicken and sets it down next to him. He sees Derek out of the corner of his eye go into the living room. 

"Where are your cutting boards?" Stiles asks, looking in a cabinet down near the sink. 

Derek looks over at him. "They're below the drawer with silverware."

Stiles nods even though he's pretty sure Derek can't see him from down on the floor where he's leaning on his knees.

"Thank you." Stiles says as he opens the cabinet and grabs a cutting board, shutting the door to the cabinet behind him. 

He grabs the knife from his side. He took it off the top drawer before looking for the cutting board. 

Stiles starts to peel the skin of the chicken and sets in the plastic lid, wincing when the hotness of the skin burns on his fingers. 

Derek looks over at him. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Stiles smiles, eyes closed. "I just—the chicken is very hot."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Derek tries again. 

Stiles just shakes his head as he takes off a large chunk of the breast meat and sets it down on the cutting board. "I'm good. Thank you, though."

Stiles peels one more large chunk of chicken and sets it on cutting board before he picks up the knife, cutting up several small chunks of chicken and setting in a bowl, then moving onto the other chunk of chicken and doing the same. 

It doesn't take him long to get everything else with the pasta ready. He's already set the timer on the oven for the pasta bake. Once he's got the pasta all ready made up in the tin foil pan, he puts it in the oven and starts the timer on the microwave. 

~*~

"This is delicious." Derek mumbles through a mouthful of pasta. 

"I'm glad you like it." Stiles grins, grabbing a piece of garlic bread and taking a bite of it.

They sit for a few minutes in comfortable silence, eating their food, silverware clanking against glass plates intimately before Stiles says after taking a sip of his wine, "So what does family do?"

Derek looks at him thoughtfully, a content smile on his face. "You mean for work?" 

"Yeah." Stiles laughs, digging his fork into his salad and chewing around a large spinach leaf. 

"Well, Cora is working at the agency temporarily and Laura works there all the time. She manages it as well as the editing for all the pictures." Derek starts. 

Stiles nods for Derek to continue on. "What about your mom?"

Derek smiles softly. "She works from home."

"Oh?" Stiles says with a quirk of his lips. "What does she do?"

Derek takes the wine glass from his side and swallows down a large gulp before he replies with, "She's an entrepreneur. She has her own company and website." 

"Sounds fun." Stiles says, setting down his fork. "What does your dad do?"

"He works for a family law firm." 

"So when do you want to do the dinner with your family." Stiles tenses a little as the words leave his mouth and he almost misses the way Derek's eyebrows raise slightly. 

Derek sets his fork down on his napkin, holding Stiles' gaze for a moment. "My mom doesn't mind when we do it, she just wants to meet you." 

Stiles feels the tension in shoulders leave him from Derek's words. 

"Okay, how is next Saturday?" Stiles suggests, lips widening in a grin. 

"I can do that. I'll call my mother in a little bit and tell her." Derek says. 

~*~

Over the next few days, Stiles sees Derek more and more. He goes over to Derek's place after school, making sure he's got most of his work done before going over there. The spend a lot of time, hanging out, enjoying each other's company and Stiles does a few more shoots with Derek before Derek gives him a check on Wednesday. 

He's already got money tucked away in an envelope for the loan department. The appointment is in a few weeks on a Monday. He'll be out of School by then. After that, he doesn't have any more to pay for now. He's not sure about next semester, though. 

Stiles drivers over to Derek's place on Thursday after going to the Sheriff's department to drop off food for his dad. 

He doesn't even make it in the door before Derek is kissing him, strong hands grasping at his ass and panting into his mouth. 

"Derek." Stiles tries as Derek's right hand moves to unzip Stiles' pants when Stiles stops him.

Derek looks confused, stopping his movements like he's been burned. "I don't understand." 

Stiles turns away from him, his body angled to the side. 

"We haven't had sex in awhile." Derek says, hands hanging limp at his thighs. 

"I was giving you your space." Stiles mutters lowly. 

"Space? What do we need space for? Is this because of—" Derek doesn't even get to finish his sentence for him because Stiles is speaking.

"Yes. I just don't want it to be all about sex and I thought if we stopped having sex, I could focus on other parts of our relationship." 

Derek has the nerve to laugh at him. He looks relieved, though when he says, "Stiles, I don't want you for sex. I care about you and I don't have to have sex to be happy with you." Derek moves forward, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Stiles leans into the embrace, his head in the crook of Derek's neck and shoulder even though they're both nearly the same height. "It's more than that for me." 

Stiles backs away from Derek slightly to look into Derek's light eyes. He doesn't say anything for a moment, his eyebrows are pinched almost in pain. 

"Why do you have to do that?" Stiles asks, folding his arms together. 

Derek looks confused now. "Do what?"

"Say something like that and make me feel so safe." 

Derek smiles. "Because they're true." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from writing this because I'm updating my blog and I'm writing an outline for this story and I have a pretty good idea where I want the rest of the story to go and the ending. I don't know who's still reading this, but I hope you enjoy even though this chapter was pretty uneventful. 
> 
> -The pasta bake that Stiles made is Fettuccine Chicken Alfredo and I actually had some earlier this week and it was the best fettuccine I have ever had.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles doesn’t do much on Sunday but homework. Derek said he could come to agency and do some more shoots to get some extra cash, but Stiles said he needed to catch up on homework. By the time Monday rolls around, he’s got all of his papers turned in to his professors. Finals are coming up in a week and he’s going to have to talk to Derek about taking off that week for modeling. He needs to focus the rest of his energy on finals.

Stiles meets Erica and Kira in the corner quad out by the campus Coffee shop in between classes. 

Erica takes her black studded bag off of her shoulders as she sits down on the bench. Kira does the same with her backpack, setting it down next to her and pulling out a notebook.

"When are you going to introduce us to your hubby?" Erica asks, not wasting any time. 

Stiles gapes her.

Kira just laughs as Erica makes a face.  _  
_

Before Stiles can say anything, though Erica is continuing on, “I’ll introduce you to mine. He’s gonna meet us in a few.” Erica smiles, taking something out of her bag and Stiles sees her pull out what appears to be a mirror. He watches her put on lipstick, fascinated.

"What’s his name?" Stiles asks, leaning forward on the bench. 

Erica quirks her lips. “Boyd. He’s on the basketball team.”

"Oh, nice." Stiles grins, glancing over at Kira for a brief moment before he says, "What about you Kira?"

Kira looks up from her notebook where she was writing stuff down and her eyes widen. “What about me?” She says. 

"Do you have any boyfriends? Or girlfriends?" Stiles asks, eyes twinkling. 

She blushes. “Uh, none at the moment. I had a girlfriend for a brief few months last semester, but it didn’t last very long.” 

"Oh." Stiles nods, not wanting to push the topic further if she wasn’t comfortable discussing it. 

Kira just shrugs her shoulders. “It’s okay. Caitlin and I weren’t right for each other. I feel like she was more hung up on her ex girlfriend anyway.” 

"Okay." Stiles smiles. 

Erica looks over to her left, seeing a tall dark skinned man walking over with another tall friend, he’s got curly blond hair. She lights up as she leans up on her tiptoes to kiss the dark skinned man. He wraps his strong arms around her slim waist, one hand moving from her waist to tangle in her blonde curls. 

"Stiles, this is Boyd." Erica laughs, introducing Stiles to her boyfriend. 

Stiles stands up to shake his hand as Boyd outstretches his hand for Stiles.

"It’s nice to meet you." Stiles says easily and Boyd nods with a smile. 

Stiles can’t help but think he’s got a really nice smile. 

The guy next to Boyd just stands there waiting before he finally says. “I’m Isaac.” He puts his hand in front of Stiles for Stiles to shake and Stiles takes his hand. “It’s great to meet you.”

Boyd and Isaac join them for a little while before they have to go to another class and Stiles stays with Erica and Kira for a little bit longer before he sees that it’s nearing the time for his last class. He bids them both goodbye and whispers in Erica’s ear that he’ll see what he can do about her and Kira meeting Derek. 

"You better, Mister. I want to meet him." She gives him a wink, watching Stiles walk away.

"Bye, Stiles." Kira says. 

"Later." Stiles waves. 

~*~

After school, Stiles goes home—He thought about going to Derek’s, but he wasn’t sure what time Derek was going to be home in between shoots. He didn’t like to think about the shoots, otherwise he’d start thinking about the other models in various states of undress and the idea of one or more of the models coming onto Derek. Or worse, Derek reciprocating the action. 

It made his skin crawl. So he tried to avoid thinking about Derek's other shoots as much as possible. 

When he gets home, he checks the mail, taking out several bills and miscellaneous junk mail. He pulls out one more item. It’s a package and It’s addressed from New York Nylon Magazine. 

Shit. 

Stiles quickly shoves the other pieces of mail in his under arm and rips open the package with rushed excitement. The first thing he pulls out is the shiny new magazine. It’s for Summer July 2014.

Flipping through a few pages, he finds his pages and the one with him and Braeden, his eyes light up. Shutting the mailbox behind him, he rushes up the front porch and unlocks the front door, hurrying upstairs. 

He couldn't wait to call Derek. 

~*~

By the time Finals Week rolls around, Stiles pours all of his energy into studying beforehand and then does all the tests to the best of his ability. He hopes he gets good scores on all of them. This semester wasn't nearly as hard as his first one, but he still wants to get good grades so he can move onto his next courses for the next semester. Stiles doesn't see Derek until the fourth day, his last final. On Thursday, Derek meets him at Beacon Hills Café. They have Coffee together and talk a little bit about their weeks. Stiles mentions how he's glad the semester's over and happy he gets to have the summer off for awhile. Derek mentions how he helped Laura with the editing on a new modeling project and Stiles smiles at him and says how awesome he thinks that is. 

They both part ways afterwards, promising to see each other during the weekend and Derek pecks Stiles on the lips as he leaves out the door to the Café, the bells on the door jangling on his way out. Stiles leaves a little bit after that. 

~*~

Before Stiles knows it, it's Saturday and he's trying not to freak out. He really likes Derek. More than he ever expected to. He wants to make a good impression on Derek's family too. 

It takes him forever to get dressed, throwing things on his bed several times when he's not happy with the outfit, finally he decides on a blue button down shirt, with tan jeans and adidas tennis shoes. He doesn't style his hair much, it's grown out a little more, he can comb his fingers through it, but it's still really short. He brushes his teeth and puts on some deodorant before he pats his outfit and looks at himself in the mirror one last time. 

"You can do this, Stiles." Stiles says to himself, bringing his hands up his face to smack his cheeks. "You got this." 

Stiles finishes up in he bedroom, making sure he has everything before he leaves. Derek gave him instructions to the Hale House. It's out on the preserve and Stiles hasn't been near there since he was in High School. 

He knows where it's at, though. 

~*~

When he gets to the house it's not Derek who answers the door, it's a tall woman with dark hair and light eyes and Stiles assumes it's Derek's mother. 

"Hello." Stiles smiles shyly, he reaches forward to shake her hand, "I'm—" Stiles doesn't get to finish what he's saying because she's saying his name.

"Stiles." She smiles warmly at him, extending her hand to shake his. "It's nice to meet you. Derek has said such wonderful things about you. I'm Talia." She ushers Stiles inside and Stiles' nose is assaulted by the heavenly smell of roast beef and potatoes. 

Stiles lets himself be led in to her home, walking with her into the foyer and into the large open living room with a high angled ceiling. Stiles takes in all the family photos on the mantel fire place and along the walls, the comfy looking couches and the coffee table in the middle of them. It looks so homey and lived in. 

"You're home is very nice." Stiles says as sits down on one of the seats in the living room, Talia sitting down opposite him on the couch. 

"Derek'll be over in a few minutes. I asked him to pick up some wine for us." Talia says with a smile, that's when Laura comes in from another room, she's wearing a high waisted skirt and ruffled blouse. 

"Where's Cora?" Stiles asks, looking around the house. 

Talia grins, "She's in the kitchen." 

"Oh." Stiles says. 


	28. Chapter 28

When Derek got home (well, his other home), he wasn’t expecting to find his mother and Stiles chatting on the couch and laughing. He didn’t realize Stiles was here already. Wouldn’t his mother have texted him or something? 

"Hi, Mom." Derek says, announcing his presence in the house for everyone to hear. 

Talia turns her head to look at Derek and Stiles does the same and catches Derek’s gaze, a smile curling on bright pink lips. Derek feels his heart stop beating for one split second from the intensity of Stiles’ smile. He genuinely looks happy. 

"Hey, sweetie. Did they have the wine you wanted?" She quirks a perfectly arched eyebrow at Derek in question as he walks into the kitchen to set the purchased item down on the granite countertop. 

Derek sighs, taking the wine from out of the bag and setting on the counter. “They didn’t have the one I originally wanted, but the woman behind the register said this one was just as popular.” 

Derek walks over to the stove and smells the aroma of roast beef wafting from it and groans.

"The food smells good." Derek says after a moment, leaving the kitchen to join Stiles and his mother in the living room. "Did you or Dad make it?"

"Your Dad made it. It was from one of his older recipes. "

Derek nods, sitting down next to Stiles on the couch, his hand finding Stiles’ thigh and resting it there, he ignores the small quirk of his mother’s lips at that and settles for another question, “When are the others going to be here?” 

Stiles is surprisingly quiet for a few minutes while Derek talks to his mother while Stiles sits in between them. Derek doesn’t understand why, though. Is Stiles nervous?

Derek chances a look at Stiles as though asking if he’s alright and Stiles just nods, a small smile gracing his lips. 

"They’ll be here shortly. Your dad had to drop off some papers at the office, Laura is at her house picking something up and I think Cora is upstairs." 

Derek nods, getting up from his spot next to Stiles to wander upstairs to find Cora. 

Stiles turns to Talia, a question hanging on his llips. “So, I was curious. Do you guys have a place in New York?” 

Talia looks at him with ample curiosity, “Oh, you mean when Derek came to visit us? Yeah, we have a house there. We stay there sometimes to get away from the California air. Sometimes it’s nice for a change of scenery and we love New York.” 

Stiles grins, “That sounds nice.” 

"We’d spend the winter there as a family when the kids were out of school for Christmas break and they loved it. They always wanted to go to Rockefeller center and skate on the ice until really late at night." 

Stiles doesn’t miss the small smile the appears over Talia’s face. 

~*~

Stiles and Talia are in the dining room, chatting when Cora and Derek come downstairs. They both join them at the table to talk when they hear the front door opening. 

"We’re here." Laura announces cheerfully.

Talia gets up immediately to go greet them, giving a kiss on the older man’s cheek and then she does the same to Laura. 

Soon they’re all in the dining room, sitting down while Talia goes to bring the food to them. Stiles introduces himself to their father. 

"Hi, I’m Stiles." Stiles smiles softly. 

The older man looks at him contemplatively, before he nods, shaking Stiles’ hand and giving him a big grin, eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m James. Nice to meet you, Stiles.” 

Stiles blushes furiously, “Thank you, sir.”

Derek doesn’t miss the fact that Stiles seems to be more comfortable, sitting closer to him in the corner. It makes him happy that Stiles is comfortable around his family. 

"Now, shall we eat?" James says, looking over at Talia as she brings over a large plate with Beef Roast and Potatoes. 

"Soon, sweetie." She shushes him, grabbing a large knife from her side to cut the beef, just as Laura gets up from the side of Cora and James to get Salad. 

After awhile they’re all eating and laughing, enjoying each others company when Derek finally asks a question. “I forgot to ask you, Cora, how did the job interview go in Manhattan?” Derek quirks an eyebrow as he looks at her from across the table. 

Cora sighs, “It didn’t, unfortunately. I didn’t get the job.” She takes a sip of wine from her glass before he setting it down. “It’s cool. I’m thinking about staying in California anyway.” 

James looks between Cora and Derek for a few moments, chewing his food, he swallows, says, "So, Stiles, what do you do?" 

Stiles chokes, looks up at him, then takes his glass from his side and gulps some of it down. "As in work?" 

James nods, takes Talia's hand in his as he looks at Stiles. 

"I'm a model." Stiles says honestly. Derek sets his hand underneath the table on Stiles' shaking thigh to stop it from moving. 

"Stiles works with Derek, honey." Talia says, before she takes a bite of her salad. 

"Oh, nice." James grins. 

~*~

After awhile, Stiles is saying goodbye to Derek's family. Talia makes him promise to come by again for dinner or brunch and he nods his head before she grabs him in her arms and gives him a hug. Stiles feels a little lightheaded from the warmth of her body against his. It feels different, not in a bad way, but almost like he could get used to having the safety net of a mother's embrace. 

He lets himself be held for a few moments before he detangles himself from her body, trying to regather his composure. 

Derek walks him out to his car, his hand low on Stiles' back. 

Once Stiles feels he's out of earshot of Derek's family, he brings Derek close, holding on Derek's t-shirt, presses his lips to Derek's in a chaste kiss. "I had a great time." 

"Yeah?" Derek offers with a smile.

"You're family is really great." 

Derek laughs, pulling Stiles flush against him. "They can be a handful sometimes, but yeah. They are." Derek caresses Stiles' cheek, his index finger lingering on a mole there, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

"I'm not gonna lie. I was nervous a little at first, but they're so nice and easygoing, I couldn't help but relax around them." Stiles says finally, leaning forward into Derek, his arms coming forward to wrap around Derek's neck as he looks into Derek's light eyes.

Stiles licks his lips, waiting for Derek to say something, anything, but he doesn't get an answer, just Derek pulling him closer, Derek's tight hands around his waist like a lifeline as he kisses him. Stiles kisses back just as furiously, his left hand comes up to rest on the soft hair of Derek's scruff as Derek coaxes his mouth open, licks into his mouth with teasing licks to the roof of his mouth and Stiles moans, eyes closed and content to enjoy the moment. 

Neither of them notice the pair of eyes watching the both with smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It's been 2 months since I last updated, but I needed to take a break from this story in particular. I am going to finish it and hopefully the updates will be back to being regular like they use to be. I have two oneshots in progress that will be posted soon. I'm still working on the next chapter of the high school au. I would have made this chapter longer if I could, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible for you all. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be an ongoing thing, but I'll update more frequently on [ tumblr](http://www.icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com). So check there.


End file.
